


Bruises

by Alaxamber



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Animagus, Animagus Hermione Granger, Animal Transformation, Apprenticeships, Back story & context, Bonding, Child Abuse, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Detective Work, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt, Essays are her LIFE!, F/M, Finally proud of this story, Finding the source of abuse, Foreshadowing, Friendship, Lion & Tabbies & Chimera! OH MY!, Magic Healing, Memory Alteration, Memory Magic, Mentor/Protégé, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Mind Games, Mystery Character(s), Mythical Beings & Creatures, Non-con touching, Panic Attacks, Prophetic Visions, Secrets really should be told, Self-Harm, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Sex as Animaguses, Side Effects, Slytherin Harry Potter, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Top Neville Longbottom, Two ways to go, Weird Plot Shit, Your magic is showing, au-ish, but just a splash, good feeling, mention of suicide, never made friends with potter, plot filler, super slow burn, suprise, watching from afar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-23 06:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 29
Words: 36,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaxamber/pseuds/Alaxamber
Summary: *Cross Post**started in highschool*I know those bruises... Those yellow marks left on such young skin. Left by careless hands... holding too tightly. SSHG in a litte while.WARNING!RAPEINSEST!ONLY FIRST 2 CHAPTERS, with mentions in later chapters!After that there is a happy light at the end of my pen, I swear!***I will also be adding tags as I post.****





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok guys ok guys. I found this story on my Fanfiction. Don't hate me. They are kinda OOC I started it back in 2010. Not only this but when I am rereading them I am finding slot of stuff that needed to be changed. I have 25 chapters done, and some of it is rather cringe. I promise there are a few redeeming parts to this story, if you will just give it a chance. Sometimes it gets a little weird, just wait till chapter 8 I think. Yea the main plot is a little weird, but I thought it was pretty cool. So just hold out, there are some things they go through near the end which really hits home with me. I will let you all know when I get to it.

 

 

 

chapter 1

Rating- M

His hand slipped up the back of my jumper, just like it always did when he thought I was asleep… but I never was... I stayed awake most nights, fear making my muscles taut. His hand moved up my back out of the jumper, it slipped up to my hair; he had me wear it long. With mock tenderness the fingers ran through the locks, I looked over my shoulder, the scent of my fear thick in the darkness.

"Be a good little boy," He growled, pulling me up from my sleeping position to get a better look at me, inspecting my face with a small sneer. I looked up into his eyes, so much like my own; my voice failed me as I let out a small whimper. "That's a good boy…" He growled and pushed me down, making my small, 7-year-old body fall to the floor. I knew what he wanted me to do, and I got to it; I didn't need another break to my already large nose.

Soon he was pushing his way into the back of my throat. Tears streamed down my face as I let him take liberties, hoping he would just finish like this…but to no such luck; he pulled me up with a snide comment, licking the tears from my cheeks, then pushed me back into my small mattress, pulling my hips into the air.

The scream that pierced the night sky was what woke me from my dreams, my body shaking. Tears came as I hid in my pillow, hoping to not wake up schoolmates.

~8~

I looked down at the simple marble marker that the ministry had given to the bane of my life. With a snort, I gave it a good kick, hearing the cracks forming within the cheap stone.

"Daddy, dearest," I sneered and shook my head, not bothering to brush the lank hair from my face.

~8~

Shock ran through my body as I looked at the small girl sitting on the three-legged stool. She looked so bright and happy as the hat yelled out her new house: Gryffindor. I nodded at the small boy that followed her as he was sorted into my house, but my eyes returned to the small girl, searching for what I had seen as she had entered the Great Hall. Her bushy hair seemed to hide her slightly too-thin throat, yet when she entered the Great Hall she had pushed her hair back off her shoulders...

Then as she jumped slightly from the ghost rising through the food-laden table, there it was again; four yellow bruises on her neck. I knew those kind of marks… those were from harsh fingers.

TBC

A/N: So what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okie guys I should have said this was slightly AU, it takes off differently than the regular HP books and stuff.

Chapter 2 Bruises

Rating- M

I got a letter yesterday… it arrived by a huge owl. It had landed on the front step, along with a second one close behind. I found out at breakfast that I had been accepted into a Witch and Wizardry school! 

With bright eyes, the letters told me that a teacher would be here tomorrow to explain more and take all of us to get new things for the upcoming school year. I was so excited, I couldn't finish dinner. I ran up to my room with thoughts of magical school I would get to join, so very excited that I had forgotten what that night it was; I passed out early…

I woke up to her hand running along my cheek. My eyes opened sluggishly, not able to make out the person sitting in my bed. But in an instant, I knew; they leaned down and kissed my lips. With a small startled sound, I laid still, letting her do as she wanted to my small form. I had been taught that If I moved away from her hands, I would go without supper until I would give her the responses she wanted.

That night went on forever… she made sure I promised her that I wouldn't forget her… I would come back every chance I got.

~8~

Moving onto the platform, I looked around with a huge grin, but I could feel the hand on the back of my neck making sure I didn't run; making sure I stayed close until she said I could go.

Only after a few kisses from both them did I run to the train, tears bright in my eyes. I got to leave, for more than just 6 hours a day! I would get to learn magic!

Once I had found a seat, I looked out the large window, just in time to see my mother and father leaving, eyes catching just my mother's shoe going through the entrance. Tears were the last thing from my eyes. As I turned, a huge smile snuck its way on to my lips. Freedom…

TBC

A/N: Wow, this slightly depresses me writing this… but I needed something to do to keep me awake, lol! I hope ppl are enjoying these. I promise it will get better from here!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a time jump. Our girl is now in 5th year ♡♡

Chapter 3 Brusies

Chapter 3: Chapter 3  
Alan's Only

Chapter 3

Rated M

Severus found himself sitting with a plate full of food that he would rather push around. Dumbledore had just talked to the house elves. He was not to leave the table until he had cleaned off most of the plate; he felt like a five-year-old and hated it. Dumbledore had told him over a week ago that he was getting sickly and it wasn't because of the revels.

Severus Tobias Snape had an eating disorder, and it made him nauseous just thinking of himself in that term. Albus fucking Dumbledore decided to act like his father. Though he was thankful the old coot hadn't gone to Pomfrey, she would have him eating double portions like she nearly did when he fainted back in school.

He sat in the Great Hall with a glare that could drop a bat from the night sky. His eyes looked over each table until they rested on the Gryffindor who had first caught his attention at the beginning of her first year, and who he'd kept an eye on every day since. 

While at school she seemed to smile and gain a bit of weight; but the looming holidays, Christmas, Easter, and summer break, she lost the weight she had gained, and looked more and more dejected. Then, after Christmas and summer breaks, she would come back with another set of yellow bruises on her body, most of the time hidden, but every so often he would spy a crescent bruise from a nail on her arm or neck. The last summer break she had come back with a new scar, no one seemed to notice it but him. It ran along her forearm, from her wrist up to the inner bend of her elbow, and he couldn't help but wonder if that was a suicide attempt.

 

~

It was her 5th year, right before yet another summer break. She sat looking at her food, mouth dry. She couldn't eat; the bile that rose high in the back of her throat burned, but each time she reached out to drink the pumpkin juice when her fingertips would touch the goblet the cool wetness of the metal would send a shock through her system, and her overanalyzing mind would flashover how much fat could be in such a simple drink. How her mother would strip her down and laugh at such a great amount on her stomach.

With that thought looming over her mind, she left the table, going to the bathroom to retch out what she had eaten last week.

Severus watched her get up and he looked down at his dinner, only a few more bites and he could go. He shoved the last few into his mouth, feeling the spell leave his lower legs. He bowed his head to Dumbledore and stood, making his way out of the Great Hall and through the back way in a flurry of robes, going to the girl's bathroom, knowing which one the young witch would go to so as not to be bothered.

He did not know what compelled him to follow her, he knew something was going on but had no proof. Her grades never slipped and she had had no friends since the beginning, so there was no one he could overhear talking about her or her situation. While he hated knowing he had an aversion to food, if he was the only one to notice Granger did, then it was his job to try and help her.

~8~

Hermione leaned over the toilet, retching out the last of her stomach fluid; there was nothing in her lower abdomen to make the fluid anything other than yellow acid. She gasped softly, wiping her mouth off, and as the burning liquid left her lips, she had begun to cry. The loud sobs shook her shell of a body. She didn't want to go home… she wished he had made friends maybe the Weasleys, where she could eat to her heart's content… where she didn't need to get amazing grades… where her mother… didn't seem to mock her at every turn. There was something else nagging in the back of her mind, but she couldn't focus on it as another sob turned into puking.

~8~

He could hear her sobs faintly from the hallway but others would attribute it to the resident ghost in this girl's bathroom. He slowly entered the room, ears alert for Moaning Myrtle. He walked along the wall, hand resting on the stall door, "Miss Granger?"

His voice startled her, making her choke slightly on a gasp. Coughing loudly, she didn't respond to his question.

He took the risk that she may have been on the loo, opening the door with a simple flick of his wand. The stall now exposed, he could see the small form of Miss Granger curled next to the toilet bowl, the loud coughs making her body quake. With a soft hand on her back, he kneeled next to her, patting it softly.

After a few moments she was able to catch her breath and looked up at him. "Professor… what are you doing in the girl's loo?"

"Well, Miss Granger… Your head of house would be here, but she needed to take care of detention…" he said, with a small sneer, half hoping she wouldn't catch him in a lie. "Now stand and drink some water, before McGonagall comes chasing after me thinking I just ignored her request…"

A small nod was what he got this time. She waited for him to move away before standing and walking over to the middle of the room. She turned a sink handle and cupped her hands under the faucet; she then brought it up to her lips, sipping slowly, savoring the feeling of something in her mouth other than bile.

"You know, Miss Granger… Cold water… has no nutritional value… and no fat…" he said, almost cryptically, watching her with his hawk-like eyes.

"Really?" She asked, looking down at the clear liquid coming from the faucet and then rinsing away into the drain. "Thank you, Professor Snape… for coming… I needed to see a face…" Her voice was hoarse from crying and cleaning out her stomach.

"Miss Granger… Do know…” his voice seemed almost unsure, but the slight nerve to his baritone voice was lost on the younger girl, “this school lets you stay over the holidays, I'm sure Dumbledore has mentioned it…" Snape said, watching her with his arms crossed across his chest, clearly uncomfortable.

"My mother wouldn't allow that…" she replied, turning off the water with quivering hands, moving away from the basin.

Snape nodded and looked down at her arm, eyes finding the scar that ran along the forearm. In the darkness of the bathroom, he could make out that there wasn't only that one. There were deep ones, crossing ones, small burns even; some he couldn't tell what would have given them.

"There is no peace in death, Granger… Do not rush your path there…" he whispered. Her body visibly jumped, hands flying to the rolled up sleeves and undoing them, pulling them down back into place.

"You do not know my life, Professor… "she said, looking up at him, amber eyes flashing; under the annoyance and anger there was pain.

He watched her quickly fix her robes and leave the bathroom. Before the door shut completely, he whispered, "I know it more then you would think, Hermione…"

TBC

Hmmm, didn't expect that… I love when my muse takes over and just writes… Thank you, Damian! Lol.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning! This is almost the last chapter with shitty parents. Next one is kinda bad but we are nearly to the end of it I promise!

Chapter 4: Chapter 4  
Alan's Only

Chapter 4

Rating M

Her hand smacked against my face with a sickening sound. I could feel blood well in my cheek and slide out of my mouth. I stayed on my knees in front of her, not daring to look up at her.

"You think, I would believe that the school would want a worthless girl like you to handle your classmates?" My mother snarled, looking at my Head Girls badge in her hand. I offered her the letter that Dumbledore had sent with it; it stated they wanted me to come to school early, cutting my summer break in half. My mother was not happy, and the look of distaste stayed on her face as she read the letter. With a loud snort, she threw the badge at me. She stood and walked into the kitchen.

With a whimper, I wiped at my mouth again and grabbed the letter and badge. I went to my room to begin collecting my things. I had the longest two weeks of my life ahead of me. My mother was already infuriated that my father was called away to a convention for most of the summer…. My mother already had plans for me… the owl that had shown up today was like a godsend.

~8~

"My sweet little baby…" I could hear my mother say as I was slowly pulled out of my sleep. Her hand was running along my cheek; it stung horribly. "I am so sorry I hurt you…."

See… my momma loved me… she was sorry…

My eyes opened and looked up at her. Her eyes were slightly bloodshot, and I could tell she had been crying. At least that is what I told myself… ignoring the scent of booze on her breath. "Momma…" my voice seemed so much younger than I was… but she liked it that way.

"Hey there, beautiful…" She whispered. The pad of her thumb ran over my bottom lip.

"I'm sorry about the letter… I could write Dumbledore…." I offered. Why was I telling her this? I knew I wanted to go… but… something just told me to say it…

"No, no, baby…. Your Headmaster would insist it… you are such a wonderful little girl…" My mother responded.

My momma finally noticed! Maybe… I finally made her happy enough that she would just go to bed tonight…

But to no such luck… momma needed to feel happy in a very different way...

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will post new chappys one of two ways.  
> 1 a day  
> 1 for every 100 hits starting now. 
> 
> Get ready for another bump in the road. Remeber a bit OOC & AU. This is a bit weird

Chapter 5: Chapter 5  
A/N: So I like just noticed. So let this be for all chapters! I DO NOT OWN the HP universe. Lol. And I make no $$$!

Alan's Only

Chapter 5

Rating M

Severus woke early, as asked by Dumbledore, and made his way out of the school just as the dew formed on the grass on the grounds, it now clung to the hem of his robes. He made his way to the gates and apperated to the train station, watching for the large magical coal train. But as the hours grew longer and the sun rose further into the cloudy England sky, the annoyance Severus had been concealing now laid plan on his face he stood up from one of the hard iron benches, looking down the track. With a sigh, he apperated back to Hogwarts and made his way up to Dumbledore's office.

"Albus… It seems the express has either gotten lost or Miss Granger decided to decline your insanely early invitation…" he spoke, trying to keep the anger and slight line of fear from his voice.

"Severus,” Dumbledore looked up from his mug of afternoon tea. “I highly doubt she would do that without at least writing to us,” he seemed just slightly annoyed but the younger Male equated it to not being able to finish his tea, the headmaster also had a distaste for bad news. “ I will accompany you to her home, I doubt her parents would mind us stopping in…" The older male stood from behind his desk, making his way to his rooms. The darker hair waited as patiently as he could. 

Severus sighed and watched as the door closed, dropping his head into his hands. If Miss Granger's parents were anything like his own, they most certainly wouldn't enjoy the headmaster's little appearance.

Dumbledore appeared back in the room, his beard brushed, a small green hat atop his head. His robes definitely fit the summer season, greens and yellows. The headmaster easily kept up with the potion master's strides to the gates. To the dark man's increased displeasure he was held in a hug as Albus apperated them to the Grangers nicely sized house.

A fleeting thought ran through Severus' head, along with the lines of how opposite their youths must have been… The Granger home looked like it could fit a full first-year dorm within it. His own childhood home could barely hold his father and mother… let alone the small boy who was barely seen.

"I hope someone is home…" Albus said as he walked along the path, leading the way. The lawn was perfectly manicured, not a blade on the stone of the walkway. With a firm knock on the door, Severus took his place next to Dumbledore, watching the dark wood door.

"Just a second!" A voice yelled; it sounded like a younger girl. The males exchanged a look before returning their gaze back to the door. 

"Why in the world would such a young child be answering the door?" Albus mused, looking at the door handle, sure he would be eye-to-eye with the child when the door opened. But that was far from the fact.

Severus’ heart clenched painfully when the door opened. An audible gasp could be heard from Dumbledore.

Hermione looked up into the eyes of her teacher and headmaster, face losing all color. She was on her knees, her hair up in pigtails like a young child's might be. She was dressed in a black maid's outfit, which looked 2 sizes too small. Yet, the grossly underweight Miss Granger had found a way.

She had deep black bruises along her arms and face; her hair looked as though it may have dried blood in a few spots.

"Miss Granger, Oh my… Merlin's great balls..." Dumbledore stuttered, clearly shaken by the sight of his new Head Girl.

"DUMBLEDORE? SNAPE?" Hermione screamed, launching herself away from the door, scrambling away from it and crawling on hands and knees, sobbing loudly.

"Miss Granger!" Dumbledore called after her but was cut off by Severus entering the house and racing after her.

TBC

AN: Hmmmmmm, well now…


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot another chappy. Like I said a bit weird in this one too. Yes I know ppl are acting a bit off, never said I was a good writer, just amateur.

Chapter 6: Chapter 6  
AN: No Own. No $$$.

Alan's Only

Chapter 6

Rating M

Keeping her eyes averted from either the potions master or headmaster, Hermione stayed by her mother's leg, bowing her body low to the ground. Her body seemed to contort next to her mother's leg, low to the floor and close her calf.

"Mrs. Granger, what is your daughter doing dressed like that?" Albus asked. He had taken a seat on the loveseat opposite the chair that Mrs. Granger sat in. They sat in a large living room. Severus against a far wall, Dumbledore on one side of the square meeting area both the Grangers opposite of him. Mrs. Granger on her own chair and Miss Granger on the floor. 

"Well, Mr. Dumbledore. Hermione was finishing her choirs, and then we were about to leave. This is something she likes to do before she leaves again, dresses up for a bit before she gets too many grown-up responsibilities," Her mother answered smoothly. The older woman's eyes were the same color as Hermione's, Severus noticed in distaste. 

"I highly doubt any of the muggle authorities would agree with you, Mrs. Granger." Severus hissed, not moving from his leaning spot on the back wall, "They would also not like the state Miss Granger's skin is in."

"Oh trust me, I have told her time and time again… “ Mrs. Granger looked over the two older males. ”but the girl is useless- she is a klutz. Always falling down the stairs, she is." The older lady tutted and gave a slight laugh. Her hand fell a bit too hard on top of her daughter's head. 

Hermione raised her head nodding in agreement, her eyes moved from Her mother's face then over to focus on Dumbledore's hat.

"Mrs. Granger… I would advise you to stay seated. I am going to retrieve Miss Grangers things,” Severus pushed himself away from the wall completely looking around the livingroom assessing it and at the same time giving off an air of authority, “and we will be taking her to school." The dark man hissed, his black eyes barely visible through the slits of his hateful glare.

"Mr. Snape, you will not go through my daughter's things!" The controlled rage was thick through her voice, her body was tense and he noted her hand seem to be white knuckling the arm of her chair.

"My things are at the foot of my bed…" Hermione said tonelessly, looking Dumbledore now straight in the eyes.

Severus gave a nasty sneer to Mrs. Granger and went down the hall, somehow easily finding the young girl's room, almost gagging slightly at the sight within. The room was huge and consisted mostly of pinks and purples. It looked like a 5-year-old's room…

He didn't spend time looking around. He shrunk down her trunk and placed it in his pocket, then grabbed her wand from her nightstand, pocketing that as well. He then picked up the ginger cat lounging on the overly-plush bed. He made his way out of her room but stopped as his eyes were tugged to look at the room right across the hall.

His sharp nose caught something coming from within. He quickly turned, looking down the long hall as his hand opened the door the rest of the way. His nose was quickly assaulted with the smell of photo developer. Making a sour face, he looked around the darkroom; the light from the hall barely spilled into the red room. Pictures hung from the developing lines. And for a second time that day, Severus felt his heart clench. He reached out, touching a dry picture, then tore a few from the clothespins and made his way down the hall.

"Miss Granger, stand up. It is time we take you to school." Severus announced as he came from the mouth of the hall. Dumbledore stood quickly; his and the girl's eyes were still locked. She stood also.

"Hermione! You sit back down right now!" Mrs. Granger almost screamed.

Snape looked at the headmaster and took a step closer, taking Miss Granger’s arm softly, disapparating them to the safety of the Hogwarts grounds. 

Dumbledore followed, quickly taking off his decorative outer robe and placing it around Hermione. With a soft hand at the small of her back, Dumbledore lead her to up to his office.

~8~

Severus had been sent away from the three as soon as they had gotten to the headmaster's office, told to take her stuff to the head girl's room and to make a detour to the hospital wing to tell Pomfrey to meet with Albus.

Severus placed Crookshanks down on Miss Granger's new bed. The cat meowed loudly, leaping from the quilted covers. He had been able to sidestep in time to not trip over the cat as he un-shrunk the trunk, placing it on the floor. He was about to leave the room when his hand found the pictures he had taken; deep within his pocket. He pulled the pictures out and shook his head, a dark growl within his throat. Severus made his way down into the dungeons to wait for Dumbledore to call for him. He hoped that his thoughts were not true 

Throughout the interaction with the young girl and the headmaster, one thing seemed off. She never seemed focused. Like there was a hint of something just on the outside of her magic. Severus could not place it but there was a slight twinge to the young girls magic that was not there when she was attending School


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dudes. Maybe I should have made it ever 200, but then who knows when I would update if I took a lull. 
> 
> Thank you all for being awesome, if this story reminds you of anything it is a repost from an old site, BUT I am heavily editing it, adding timeline stuff and making things flow a bit easier. Trust me the old stuff was not amazing, but still not too horrible.

Alan's Only

Chapter 7

Rating M

I still sat there in shock; everything had happened so very quickly… Snape and Dumbledore found me at home… bruised… Now I am sitting in the headmaster's office, staring blankly at my hands.

"Hermione… Do you want to talk about why you were… offered to come here early?" Dumbledore asked. He looked so unsure about what to say, what to ask. I was unsure really what was going on, why I was in his robes. Things just were not adding up… 

"Dumbledore… I have looked through 'Hogwarts: A History' a thousand times… never has a Head Girl been asked to come to school early…" I replied, my hands playing with a label of the headmaster's robe; they smelled like lemon and a slight peppermint.

"No. There hasn't been… We rarely allow students to come during the summer,” Dumbledore's voice was soft as he looked tenderly at her, “But Severus brought some things to my attention over the break and we thought this would be the best place for you…" he replied, popping a lemon drop into his mouth. His eyes looked over me with pity… and I hated it.

Here he was, looking at me like he knew my life as he had lived it. These marks on my body where accidents, that is it… mother didn't mean to do any of the hell I did most of them. I told myself these things, running a hlmy hand under the robe’s sleeve my fingers trailed over scabs on my arm, I winced slightly at the tenderness.

"Miss Granger, It might be best if we talk in a few days, you will feel more like yourself. I feel a clear head would do us all some good." Dumbledore said after a few minutes of looking like he wanted to start talking but caught himself each time. “I will ask for someone to escort you to your rooms. The house elves will bring my robe back,” He was watching me as he opened a drawer, pointing his wand at something.

We sat there in silence for a few more moments before the door opened and Snape walked in. I felt odd looking at the darker dressed male, his eyes did not stray to me as he walked to the headmaster's desk. 

"Severus, my dear boy,” Dumbledore looked almost relieved when he addressed the younger Male, “Please take Miss Granger to her rooms, I have things I need to attend to," The headmaster said, side-eyeing a stack of papers on his desk.

Snape didn't answer him, he just looked at me. I rose and, with my head down, turned to follow him out of the office and down to my new Head Girls room. Why did Dumbledore want to wait to talk to me? I am in a perfectly fine state of mind… But why was there something nagging at the back of my mind? And why was I in the headmaster's robes again? My mind seemed to slip away slightly as I tried to link my thought processes.

"Miss Granger," Snape's firm voice startled me out of my thoughts. I looked up quickly, muttering a quick apology. "If you would,” he looked from me to a large painting in front of us, “ you will need to make a new password for the present time; once your Head Boy arrives, you two will have to agree on a new one."

I nodded and looked away to the portrait; it was rather plain, just a painting of a large valley full of vines and trees, a large tree far in the back had deep red fruit. Slightly confused, I looked at where Snape once stood, but he was long gone. Looking back at the portrait, I whispered, "Jane."

"What a lovely password…" A soft, small female voice said; a short woman emerged from the tree line, her hair hiding her breasts, a small bit of brush covering her hips.

"Eve?" I asked before the portrait opened. Huh… well it seems the painting is a rendition of the Garden of Eden…

The rooms were large; the main den had 3 couches and the normal fireplace, the colors mostly neutral, except for the highlights of gold and crimson. The other colors would fill in when the Head Boy showed up.

I found my room, everything deep reds with highlights of the normal gold. I quickly stripped down from my Mother's choir outfit—stowing it way in a small place in the room where I could keep it safe—and took my hair down from the high pigtails, wincing as I touched the bloody spots on my scalp. Yet again, my mind struggled to string a good thought together.

Before I could continue and try to think, I yawned widely, falling into my new bed, not bothering to wash before tumbling down into dark sleep


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8: Chapter 8  
Alan's Only

Chapter 8

Rating M

Only a few days after Miss Granger arrived, her mood seemed to have shifted, her sense of “happy” came back. Anyone who had taught her for nearly 6 years of her life could tell. My research was nearly complete, and my subject was proving my hypothesis correctly. But there was only one factor I couldn't figure out… How.

~8~

"Oh no…" Miss Granger's voice was soft. She had just received a letter from a rather annoyed owl, who pecked at her hand continuously, but she still hadn't given it a treat. She shook slightly, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Miss Granger… whatever could be the problem?" Dumbledore asked, cocking his head and leaning forward to look down the table at her. They were sitting in the large great hall, only one table with the few remaining teachers around it. Pomfrey, McGonagall, Sprout, and Trelawney. Last night's dinner Dumbledore had made mention other teachers would be arriving in the upcoming weeks.

"My Gamma Kinny, she… just died…" Her voice was thick as she lowered the letter, staring blankly at the still-full plate of food.

"Kinny," a gruff voice questioned from the door off to the side. My eyes flicked over to the male. Filch had started to make his way back to his rooms after finishing his own dinner, he looked paler then he had as he turned and hobbled out of the great hall. Hmm… that was something worth looking into.

Standing, I excused myself from the table and followed the caretaker down the hall, easily catching up with him. "Argus… Are you alright?" I asked, leaving off my usual sarcastic tone.

"Why would it matter to you, Professor?" Filch asked, looking up with a glare, hand clenching on the cane he had started to walk with.

"You seemed to be affected by Miss Granger's grandmother's death…" I replied smoothly, keeping my quick temper down, deciding not to snap back.

"I knew a lass, that went by that name," Filch replied, grunting softly as he shifted his weight to press more heavily on his cane. It was quickly becoming apparent that the years of chasing students around were becoming hard on the aging man. At the start of every school year, he came to retrieve a small sea of assorted potions to help him through the school year.

With a small bow of my head and the gears turning in my brain, I listened to him for a few moments as he looked down at Mrs. Norris.

He finally looked back up at me, his breath strong again, "I would much appreciate it, if you could look into Granger's grandmother,” I watched him talk he was showing his years as he shifted painfully from foot to foot, “I know my potions have another week before they are done, I need to take it easy. Leaving the grounds is not an option.” with a sigh he lifted his hand and ran it over his forehead. 

To put it lightly, I was shocked the caretaker asked. He and I had a respectable work relationship. We were able to make quick work of the huge school, catching the rule breakers and hormone-driven teenagers. But he had never in all of the years I worked here, asked me for a favor.

"I will see what I can do." I answered, bowing my head again and making my way back into the Great Hall. Like I had thought, Miss Granger was the last one there. She was still picking at her food, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Miss Granger, If the food displeases, then why not let the house elves bring you up something?" I asked, standing in front of the table, looking down at him. She had gained some weight and the bruises had finally started to fade, though a few new scars had appeared on her arm, and I had no doubt, a few more places as well.

"I am supposed to eat…" She whispered back, looking up at me. She was still crying, but her voice didn't waver like I would've expected it too.

"Pomfrey?"

She nodded, taking another few bites.

"My regards to your grandmother…" I offered, watching her; her tears started anew.

"She was almost 80, not that old. I don't understand… how…" She began to stutter now, dropping her fork.

"Sometimes life decides when it is over… not the one living it…"

"I know but Gamma Kinny, seemed to be healthy." she replied, picking up a napkin and wiping at her face.

"Kinny… that is a very unique name," I said, trying to act like it was just offhand, my eyes resting on her plate.

"Her full name was Kathleen Lander, But there were 6 other Kathleen in her prep school, so she was nicknamed Kinny and it stuck with her," Hermione answered, a small smile on her face, "She used to tell me stories about when she was younger…"

I let her ramble for a bit; her face softened while she talked, her eyes seemed to clear. Soon her food was gone and she had a smile on her face. I bid her good night, letting her finish the last few drinks of her juice alone with the happy memories she had brought up.

TBC

AN: *Giggle* I write with someone with the same last name as her Grandma. It is a Welsh last name… I wonder what is going on through Severus' mind


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Chapter9

Alan's Only

Rating M

Chapter 9

Boredom crept over Hermione's prone form. She stared blankly at the parchment in front of her; she had taken into laps of just zoning out. She had no homework left, she couldn't get any of the teachers to give her any new or extra assignments, even Hagrid told her he didn't need help outside. It seemed like Dumbledore wanted her to relax for a while before taking on the role of Head Girl.

Her eyes flicked to her cat lazily looking at the window, her mind wandering along the path of what Crookshanks could've been thinking about, how his body must feel in the warm sunlight, even what his thoughts may be as one ear flicked back, his eyes looking up to follow a bird in the sky. She slightly wished she could have such a quiet disposition, not have the itching need to do anything, not feel like she was wasting away.

Closing her amber eyes, she leaned her head back and sighed, with a yawn and a stretch she stood and walked to her ginger cat, petting his slightly coarse hair. He looked up at her with a small mew.

With a soft laugh she moved to the large bed laying down hoping she could get a nap before lunch. She found that at night she awoke for no real reason scared, and in a cold sweat. She couldn't remember her dreams for the life of her.

~8~

The of sound of scratching awoke Hermione, it makes her ears perk and prickly slightly; with a loud yawn she stretched and looked in the direction that the scratching was coming from, she could clearly see a small wood panel near a tapestry on the far wall, a tiny mouse scratching hastily at it. Her stomach growled and before she knew or could feel what she was doing she was on the floor the mouse in her teeth crunching happily at the small animal.

Once the small creature was out of her mouth she shook her head in slightly moving to look in the mirror on the wall, the opposite side of the wood panel. A loud yowl came from her throat.

There looking back at her were large amber almond-shaped eyes, surrounded by the long thick strong body of a lioness.

She looked down at her front legs lifting them feeling the awkward weight of the large paw, and with the sudden urge to lick it, she turned the paw up and began to clean, content with the feeling of her tongue running over her body.

~8~

"Miss Granger is late for Dinner…." Dumbledore said concern lacing his voice looking at the teachers, "did anyone give her assignments?" a course of 'not it's' came as a reply and a sharp shake of Snape's head.

"Minerva… Could you please go check on her?"

McGonagall nodded. She whipped her lips with the red linen cloth and made her way up to the head girl's room.

"Miss Granger?" McGonagall asked opening the head girls' room. A shriek broke from the elderly lady's throat as she pressed herself to the wall.

A large lioness looked up from her spot by the window and gives a wide yawn. She rose from her warm spot and slinked over to the professor purring, rubbing her leg.

“Hermione?" McGonagall's voice sounded weird to her ears.

The feline purred in response.

"When did you…" she started then laughed softly at her own silly-ness. She slowly shifted into her own animagus form and purred up at the much larger cat.

After a bit, the two cats easily understood each other, and soon McGonagall, knew Hermione had accidentally changed; a very rare, and very coveted. Hermione was the only one McGonagall had ever met in her years of a teacher and a Transfiguration Mistress. After an hour the teacher was able to couch her into being able to change back into her human form.

McGonagall didn't make it back down to dinner; she and her head girl sat in the main room, ordered food from the kitchens and went over all of the responsibilities and risks of being an animagus; the risks doubling with her being untrained and untaught.

As the hours of the night became wee, Minerva wished Hermione a good night and left her to her rest. Hermione and Minerva had now set up meetings every Monday, Wednesday and Saturday, and once school started it would only be Thursdays and Sundays.

~8~

Three sets of black eyes look up, from the grounds of Hogwarts; the new smell coming from one of the windows caught their attention. Something very… tasty had just moved into Hogwarts.

An: OHHHHH my! I wonder what is watching the castle now. Yeah, I am trying to make this a story on the longer side so I am making lots trails. –lol-


	10. Chapter 10

This chapter… sorry, it took so long. A lot of rewrites went I to this. The OG is so much small and not a lot of meat. If anyone wants I will post that one as a bonus chapter.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Rating M  
  
The pictures he held shook slightly. Severus had forgotten that he had stuffed the two foul pieces of photo paper into his dresser drawer. A soft sound lodged itself in his throat and with a slight cough he passed it off as clearing it; to no one in particular in his empty rooms.  
  
He looked up to the ceiling of his room, the general direction of the head girl's room. He had watched McGonagall and the young girl fall into very easy rolls of mentor and pupil. Somedays he would wonder if what he saw was true.  
  
_The girl who would laugh and joke with the other teachers at dinner. Who sent all of the teachers a letter with a proposed detailed schedule of rounds. Which was not only one but nearly 14 small graphs and notes giving leeway for almost any situation they may find themselves in? It was astonishing to watch such a vibrate girl interact with others. Something Severus had not seen while in school. He had no idea what her dorm life was like, but in classes and meal times, she always had her nose in a book._  
  
_Then there were times she would look sad or just brief moments when her eyes would look up at the ceiling, and Severus could almost see a tear slip down her cheek. He had not noticed this until near the end of her 5th year._  
  
None of those stolen moments compared to what horrors those pictures showed in startling clarity. He had no idea why he had not turned them into Dumbledore, be when he put them away they seemed to slip through his memories almost like holding a handful of sand.  
  
Severus stashed the pictures away with another shake of his head, how could such a family have done those things… Oh, wait. A family like his.  
  
He made his way from his room to the small sitting area by a small fire, its heat never enough to warm the small room, the cold stones keeping the same temperature as the dark deep earth under Hogwarts.  
  
Severus could never tell if it was cold in the room or not it barely affected him, his mind flashed back to the nights his father had sent him outside to collect the meat from the lockbox by the shed, they had 'forgotten' about him being outside. He spent countless nights pressed close to the outside of the fireplace, or nights fighting off a dry spot under the front steps from a few vicious rats.

  
His dark eyes watched the fire with a deep frown line creasing his brow, this thing that brought warmth to many, caused ignorant pain… countless people lived because of this, numberless lives lost to its all-consuming need to eat. Its burn felt fresh almost real against his arms, his hand moved to touch his forearm, he touched his mark to make sure the burn he felt was not a call.  
  
He had almost not taken the mark, but Dumbledore chose to just send the Potters deeper into hiding. So it's on him to go back and forth, telling the “dark lord” what is going on, for the past 15 years. Of course, the information is useless. Namely, because the idiot doesn't realize he is chasing the wrong boy. The “Dark Lord” had been running on steam the past 5. Running an evil group did not seem to pay well, and many of the once rich, where broke.  
  
_Surprisingly last few years Potter had made a name for himself in the Slytherin rooms. He acts just like his father. But the Slytherins knew he had a hands-off take to them, only when something was wrong should they go to the prefects then they would come to him. So he just watched the dark-haired boy and the Malfoy's young boy traps about the house and school, barely scraping by in the way of grades._  
  
And yet… the fire had such colors, the clear at the very bottom, so hot it is not even there; blue claiming to be cold like the water that matches it but even a lick of it sears; oranges, reds, and yellows dance at the top flickering and caressing the walls of the fire pit, those colors were the ones who wanted to eat, wanted to control everything, colors never accosted with death and tears.  
  
The sounds of the ever-burning log crackled, it reminded him of his father’s head. His father's head that seemed grow and grow, skin ripping...  
  
An unknown amount of time crossed across the room, and once Severus rose his eyes hurt intensely, stinging dryly, the cones and rods deep within screaming at him for staring at the bright light. Stumbling slightly he caught himself on the small end table. "Bullocks…" he grumbled rubbing at them.  
  
A stiff drink sounded good to his parched throat.

~8~

"Mr. Snape," A gruff voice asked suddenly from a hallway he passed.  
  
A slight spike of fear ran through Severus' spine but he shook it off, by turning; there stood Filch, he was standing a bit taller. The potions master has supplied him with the much-needed potions to start the school year.  
  
The pair were in the dungeons, a walk was the perfect time for Severus to get readjusted, readying himself for the next school year, making sure to go through his routine checking any and all of the small crevasses that teens liked to hide in or new ones the school might have acquired. He made small notes on a few slips of paper to pass along to the head girl.  
  
"Yes, Argus?"  
  
"I was wondering, if ya had looked into my-” his voice faltered and he cleared his throat, “from earlier this month" Filch seemed to be slightly nervous, but the main give away for the younger man, was the fact that Ms. Norris was winding her way around the shorter mans legs trying to comfort him  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
He allowed a small smile to creep onto his lips as Severus led him into his office, pulling out a small folder; setting it down a bit too quickly, a cream yellow piece of paper falling from the numerous clippings.  
  
As the paper fluttered to its place on the floor, an old muggle picture landed face up. Two children looked up at the camera, one a boy, with suspenders and a small cap disheveled to the side a huge grin wide on his face and a girl sitting next to him holding the same wide grin dressed in a simple light colored dress. Her hair was pulled back tightly into a braid, almost like it was trying to contain wild hair; akin to the only student in the school, at the moment.  
  



	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, these few chapters where rough when I got to them. Just bare with me, I promise I am trying to get these out.

Chapter 11: Chapter 11

Alan's Only

Chapter 11

Rating M

"Hermione." McGonagall’s voice soft, the motherly teacher leaned close to the young girl. Who shuttered holding her knees close to her body, Hermione looked pale her eyes staring blankly at the wall. Something had put the girl into a near state of shock.

They had been working the last three weeks on ease of transformation. Hermione still did not feel totally sure about traveling the school grounds in a different form, so she kept it to her rooms and McGonagall’s office. The school was due to start soon, so they wanted to be prepared for when the rest of the student body arrived. She had another two or three months of training until the Next registration for Animagus’ in early winter. 

"Hermione, Come back to me…" the older voice was gentle and soothing, her hand ran along Hermione's upper arm, trying to connect with her but not wanting to startle her too badly when she comes out of this state.

With one a violent shutter and quick blinking it looked like her brain seemed to reboot, she looked up sharply to McGonagall, "Minerva?"

"Yes, darling. Are you alright?" Minerva sighed with relief sitting by the small girl on the floor.

"I am not sure, I have no idea what happened…" Hermione admitted looking down at her knees. She had her hair back in a tight ponytail, small droplets of sweat clung to her temples as she shook again, digging her nails into her calves. 

"You were in the middle of a change…” Hermione watched the older lady cast a few spells on the ground where she sat. “and I received a letter and you just stopped transforming and slipped into shock…" The older lady tried to explain, she too seemed clearly confused and shaken.

"This has ever happened to you?" the girl held her knees closer to her chest. Pressing her forehead down again onto her knees

"No-wait." McGonagall stood with the help of another flick of her wand, she moved to a bookshelf looking for something, soon she pulled a small leather bound journal from between two large books. Hermione had balked when she read over the mentor's books, such a messy way of keeping books. She pulled a chair close saying something about her back offhandedly.

A few moments past as the transfiguration teacher flipped through the book, finding a passage she wanted.

"Hermione, this is a copy of one journal from Maddilock," Hermione's mind raced and her hands itched slightly to take the book. Maddilock was one of the first animagus who had documented his changes. "He wrote about a time that his wife had mentioned something right as he changed.” Hermione watched as McGonagall scanned the writing again, “It somehow correlated to something that was oblivated. A name, it sent him into a state much like your own…"

"Did you say anything, when the owl came?" Hermione stood she seemed to shake off the last ruminates of her attack. She almost stalked up and down the rows of desks. 

"Yes, The owl belongs to a friend of the family," She smiled fondly looking at the letter left on the desk. "The Owl's name is Jane."

"That is my mother's name," Hermione mused with a small smile.

"Hmm…" The teacher watched her for a few moments then nodded. "Well, this is enough for tonight. We will talk more on Wednesday."

"Last one before school!" Hermione exclaimed happily. Finally, she would have something productive to do! 

With the past weeks of training she had already read all of the books on animagus' McGonagall could find for her. Finally, she would have classes and homework!

~8~

"Clearly something is repressed in her memories Dumbledore…" McGonagall said, her hands clenching in her crushed velvet red robes.

"We cannot just go rummaging through her mind until we find it, Minnie…" Dumbledore reasoned as he leaned back in his office chair. He popped a candy into his mouth and watched the female.

"I know Albus, I would never do something like that but I am worried.” the Scottish woman cocked her head slightly, lips pressed into a thin line, “Whatever could Hermione's mom have to do with repressed memories? Not just repressed but seemly oblivated memories, she is a muggle"

"You do not know how Hermione came to this school is this summer do you?" Dumbledore ran a boney hand through the wispy length of his beard. His other hand moving to a hidden drawer, unlocking it and pulling out a small vial. 

"No, you only sent an owl saying I needed to come, and Miss Granger showed the next day." McGonagall replied, her tone so close to being biting, almost sarcastic. She was still slightly annoyed that Dumbledore had made her miss her summer holiday back home, but the new kinship she had formed with the young woman well made up for it.

Dumbledore reached out and handed McGonagall a small vial. “I have not looked at it since that day, I have tried to not think about it.” he offers no more words as he placed the memories in a small basin and sets it in front of her.

The color drained from Minerva's face. Slightly as she looked down at the liquid, but she picks it up and looks within.

The state of Miss Granger that the headmaster and Snape had found her in, stayed burned within the head of the house’s mind as she pushed the bowl away from her face pale and slightly green.

“ What does this mean Albus?”

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Chapter 12  
An: so guys. I like the take on animagus where they get a little more animal-like. I have no idea if this is really talked about in depth in the books, I know bad me. But hey, if we are going down the line of AU, chalk this up to that.

Alan's Only

Chapter 12

Rated- M

Pairing- SS/HG

"You are sure it is her, Professor?" Argus asked looking at the muggle photograph, his grizzled hand softly stroking the faded picture.

"I am Argus, and if I am not mistaken that is you in that picture” I replied.

With a small smile Argus nodded, looked down fondly.

With a nod and a slightly self-satisfied smirk things were falling into place, rather nicely. I asked Argus into my sitting room with a promise of a stiff drink, I wanted to listen to the stories he had of his youth. 

~8~

With the new students in their rooms safe and sound, Hermione thought it safe to leave the headrooms and stretch her feline muscles for a bit before a restless night. The night before classes was always the hardest for her. And now with someone else due to occupy her space, she felt it was time to take a run in the forbidden forest. 

The cold night air prickled at her naked skin with a soft smile, thankful for the notice-me-not spell her teacher had made sure she perfected before changing outside. It was something McGonagall had told her about; changing with your clothes on constricts the feeling of really being in her form, the feeling of your fur connected to your skin is somehow lost with clothes.

With her change over Hermione roamed the edge of the tree line searching for the small creatures that sprung from her path running in fear. 

Soon over the slight rodent scents, she caught the tangy copper smell of blood, thick on the night air. She cautiously moved toward it, there was another... smell? 

It was more like a pheromone, not really a scent but a clear, saying "this is my kill, stay away." Though like any young and reckless youth Hermione didn't heed the warning. She moved deeper into the woods until her eyes caught the sight of the kill, a lone deer body laid against the tree, but the killer was gone... It must have taken off after smelling her scent.

Animegus have one major downfall to real animal's one that left many untrained unregistered casters dead. They have a way of seeing that was clearly from a human standpoint. If she were a real lioness she would not have moved closer to the kill inhaling the still hot smell of blood. She would have lived long enough in this form to not be incited by such an easy dinner. In short, she would have been more cautious.

Hermione moved to the kill licking some of the blood from the ground savoring in the richness of it. She knew she did not have the skill or chance to take down pray like this. With another deep inhale of the scent, she moved and took a bite of the flesh, a deep purr in her throat.

~8~

He knew the trap had worked. The new scent in Hogwarts was coming from this creature. With a small sound he moved from his spot high in the trees, he watched the young feline with his three perspectives of vision.

He watched as she ate, blood staining her beautiful tawny fur. He shook his head, he would not think of another animal like that... hell, it was harder now to place when he first noticed the scent. But he knew he should stay away. 

Slipping back into the shadows the creature turned, leaving the naive girl to eat, never to know she had been watched.

~8~

Minerva knocked once again at the potion master's door, in a slightly annoyed rapping., He should have been done with his nightly patrols by now.

"Is there something you needed with the Professor?" A rough voice question, came from the caretaker moving out from a hall.

The transfiguration teacher jerked looking at the voice, "Argus! I thought we agreed you would not sneak up on me anymore..." she laughed as she placed a hand on her chest. He and Severus seemed to be the only two who could surprise her.

"Yes but is so much more fun to watch you jump," with a dry laugh Argus gave her a rough smile.

"Well, that may be." McGonagall's lips became a tight line, she hated to be teased, " Yes, I needed to speak to him. One of his letters were sent to me on accident,” she indicated with a hand holding a thick envelope, “I had opened it and was halfway through it before I noticed It was for him."

"Hm, right." Argus shook his head. He had a deep feeling that the vice mistress had the same need to pry that the elderly headmaster seems to flaunt.

"It spoke of a woman he was looking into, Miss Granger's Grandmother, I wanted to know if he would elaborate." Minerva knew that Severus would not, but she had also seen mention of Argus’ name. She was almost more thankful to have been caught by the elderly of the two men. 

"I highly doubt he would… it's a private matter, Minerva,” He seemed slightly taken aback by her openness to pry. 

With a sigh teacher touched her hair and gave Argus a small smile, "Severus was not the only one to hear you the day Miss Granger found out her grandmother had died."

With a low growl in his throat Filch rolled his eyes, "I suspect that you will not let this topic drop?"

When she answered with a shake of her head the caretaker sighed and motioned for her to follow him back to his own sitting room. It was a long walk one he hoped be could dissuade the female from asking more questions, but it did not. She just followed quietly waiting. He had a long story to tell her and knew it would be easier with a cuppa.

AN: alright that was rough... I am so sorry if I lost some of my readers due to the long wait... How do you think this is going?


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L  
> OKIE GUYS READY?! This chapter is a little cringy and I am super soft on this. Like I get it maybe kinda stupid. But just remeber AU & OOCish. I am kinda taking the world and doing a Fall out. A few differnet changes in the beginning lead to a very different ending. AkA Our real universe VS the Fall Out universe; major changes made major waves.

Chapter 13  
ok ok. Let's get more AU Bitches.  
Alan's Only

Rating M

"No Minerva... I don't recall anything bad happening..." Hermione's voice soft her brows furrowed as she looked at her teacher. It was nearly a month into school and she still had to revise her last essay before it was due in a week. Her potions in Advanced Herbology in Potions Study were going to need a revisit early the next morning. So being pulled after her nightly rounds annoyed her slightly. She seemed to slip into how they were before school started anew.

The elderly lady sighed softly and rubbed the bridge of her nose. She and Severus had pulled the head girl into an empty classroom. The last half hour was spent trying to talk to Hermione, to find out about the oddities in her behavior... 

McGonagall had cornered Severus the night before last and spoke to him, telling him of her feeling of what was going on, and for once, her and the younger man agreed on something, and spoke civilly on a topic for more than four hours, coming to a very uncomfortable conclusion.

So sitting in an empty classroom the teachers tried to reason with the head girl. Ask her questions in hopes of finding out what was going on.

How she can be here and be so happy, but why was it went it came closer to the holidays, she seemed to fear going back home. She reacted annoyed at this, saying she gets chubby while she is here, and her mom would notice, and think she has been eating too many sweets. So her mom would have to set up an appointment to get her teeth worked on. 

How could she have all of the scars on her arms and act like she doesn't understand them. There are a few she recalls when the glass was broken at home, and since she was so clumsy often cut herself.  
McGonagall interjected saying her movements at school are studious and slow, thoughtful and precise; how could she be clumsy at home? 

But on every topic Hermione somehow come up with a new answer, not really fitting with the others she had given, but was unable see that the small things did not fit with others.

It was nearly infuriating to try and follow the lines of thoughts, so very opposite than her well written nearly masterpiece essays. Severus found it hard not to be entranced by her normal written narrative, and the one she is spinning now seemed so awkward and unthought out 

"Hermione, Do you remember the day that Severus and Dumbledore found you?" a very soft line of stress now crept into the older female's voice. Her lips pressed tightly as she waited for a response.

"Yes, I had overslept,” Her voice was easy and smooth, nearly happy but just off, “and missed the train! they came and got me and I was still dressed in my chore outfit.." Hermione smiled and nodded leaning back slightly on the high stool in the classroom. Her balance had become quite good.

"No Miss Granger... Do you recall what your outfit looks like?" Snape had moved from the far wall walking closer. He had been watching from afar, making sure to not make eye contact, a soft voice telling him to just take a peek within, would appear if he watched her for too long. His spoken voice was sharp.

"Yes,” she huffed slamming the front of the stool down. “Since my memory seems to prove me wrong," The teenager's voice was clearly annoyed, she hated how both of the teachers seemed to think something was wrong with her. Nothing was wrong with her, she just had a lot to do still and the night was getting late. 

Severus let out a soft sound as he took out a piece of thick paper from his pocket letting it hit the table, the glossy surface up toward the flickering torchlight. At the right angle, which dark male had happened to beat, you could watch the head girl's face change in horror on the equally horrifying glossy surface. The Transfiguration teacher watched it on her face, not in a reflection.

There is the ink and color was Hermione's thin form fit snugly in the black maid's outfit. She was bent over the couch looking back with a childish 'Oops' smile, her pink panties clear, cuts and bruises crisscrossed on her thighs calves. Deep burials on her ribs and ankles, places and shapes the girl would not have been able to make.

"You are bloody sick." Hermione shrieked pushing herself from them, knocking the stool over as she easily stands eye wide, breath quick and hard. Her hair seemed to enhance the look of rage aimed at the potions master. "What kind of sick ass joke are you playing on me?" The distressed screech reverberated in the empty classroom.

"Miss Granger." Severus' voice was stern as he glares at the smaller form. "You would be well advised to not screech at your teachers,” he moved from around the table righting the girls toppled stool, nearly slamming it onto the ground. His headache slightly as he explained to her. “As for this ‘sick joke’ it is far from one,” he sat on the empty stool holding his temple, his voice seemed strained. “Dumbledore and I found you in this, very outfit when we arrived,” Yet again his brain seemed to ache, almost like a blast of electricity shot behind his eyes. 

"Show me the memory, Professor. Prove it." Hermione growled her amber eyes flashing dangerously. A predatory look deep in the fiery depths as she sat back in her chair.

With a stiff nod and a restrained grunt, Severus grabbed a bowl from a counter — reached into his robes and pulled out his wand, then placed it at his temple removing a few strands setting them in the bowl, then roughly shoving it closer to the definite child.

 

Hermione slipped into the memory but was out quickly with a triumphant look, one like she caught them in a lie. 

“That outfit in that memory, looks absolutely nothing like that filth you imagined on that picture,” she snorts and shakes her head, arms tight across her chest. 

“What?” the potion master's voice was clearly shocked. He looked into it and came back with his head in his hand holding it tightly. “McGonagall, show her the one from Dumbledore,” his voice was tight and when the Scottish woman learned to take the bowl he starched it from her reach. 

“Fine just a moment,” McGonagall moved away from the group to the hall, the headmaster's office was closed.

It left the two of them in the room, Hermione stood high headed an indigent look to her. Her amber eyes stared at the Potions Master in an almost glare. She was amazed the older Male would pull something like this. Where in the last few months of peace and almost a work acquaintanceship, he helped her perfect the perfect and head girl hall monitoring, field outings and made sure the teachers knew where to find them during their rounds. 

And in the past month while the students have been present they had a few nights were they ended at nearly the same time near the of the great staircases, and Snape would walk with her to her room, but leave before she made it to the portrait. He explained once that there was a quicker way down into the dungeons just a bit further down on the same hall. They rarely talked, but she never felt like he was just stalking her. Just doing his teacherly duty.

Now though, she just didn't understand, why they both acting this way to her. Had she disappointed them somehow? 

McGonagall entered the room in a slight huff, her cheeks red with the pace she seemed to exert herself in. She moved and placed the bowl down on the table.

With one more glare, Hermione sunk her face into the bowl.

"Are you sure about this Severus?" Minerva asked looking at the younger teacher her eyes weary and slightly sad.

"No, I am not Minerva.” his voice was tired, his sudden headache seemed to lessen the more he didn't try to remember. “But if what we think about her mother is true, then this may not even do it." The tenseness in his voice seemed to add to the thickening in the air.

Suddenly a gasping Hermione, flung her head up tears cascaded down her cheeks as her mouth gaped like a fish out of water. "But-Bu what?"

Suddenly Severus had the fear that he had messed up, it clenched his heart and make his back ramrod straight. He sent the already fragile balance of Hermione's mind off. Pushing the girl into a state that her eyes flickered back and forth trying to form an idea of what was happening. 

With a loud retching sound Hermione turned to pour the contents out of her stomach on to the floor before her, "No. No. Not- this isn’t- but... how..." she murmured half incoherently.

With a gentle sigh, and side the dark potions master never showed, he pulled out his wand cleaning the floor and her face, "Your memories are warped and suppressed in a way close to obliviate."

"There is no one, who has those abilities in my family. Other than myself," Hermione sat on another stool wrapping her school cloak around her form tightly chewing on her lip. Her brows were furrowed tightly on her forehead and her hands worrying them. 

"It has come up in my findings that your grandmother was not as forthcoming with your mother,” Snape spoke softly his deep voice still easily hearable. 

“ Why would my grandma have anything to do with what that is?” she asked large tears formed in her eyes.

 

“Someone from my circles inquired after her by Kinny Granger, from what I have found your grandmother knew more about your maternal grandfather," He crossed his arms across his chest, he wished that he didn't have to tell her things like this about what seemed to be the only good family she had. To say that her recently deceased grandmother had been lying. 

"My mother's dad, died in the Muggle World War 1... a few months later she had my mom,“ Hermione spoke softly her brows knitted, she had been told this many times, while sitting on her elderly Grandmother's lap near the fire, "She married Gran'pa Richard when my mom was three, it was during the war and they were nearly living on the streets..." Her voice was still ragged and mumbled mostly, straining to hear what she was saying Severus inclined his head slightly closer.

He nodded and pulled out another photo but this one is on an almost softer yellowed paper. He handed it over to her trembling hands. "This is your grandmother, have you seen this picture before?"

Hermione nodded holding the photo close, she had only seen this picture a few times... 

"That boy didn't die in the war Miss Granger," Minerva spoke softly finally feeling like she could speak, the shock of her favored student in such a state had taken the voice from her throat.

"Then, Who is he?” her amber eyes flicked back and forth between the teachers. “How do you know he didn't?" She murmured, looking pleadingly at Minerva and Snape, tears clouding her eyes, her body was tired, the stress was putting her through her passes, all of the information... was coming too quickly, and was hard to process.. something was not letting everything come through quickly or clearly.

The sound of the classroom door opening did not register clearly to any of the tired trio.

"That boy... is me, Miss Granger." A gnarled voice rasped from the doorway.

AN; SOOOOOO who sees it coming?


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have come across a lot of small chapters. So I am trying to fill them out as much as I can. Thank you, everyone,, who has been reading this as I rewrite this. You guys are MVPs
> 
> GeekLoveFan, thank you for the wake-up. I downloaded a new keyboard for my phone and got into contact with my Beta from my Creek Stories. Once I have all the chapters posted on here, I will re-upload all at once the old chapter updates. Then I will post the completed on FanFiction, where it sat originally from 2010. 
> 
> Thank you all again. Enjoy.

Chapter 14: Chapter 14  
Chapter 14-

Alan's Only

Rating M

Hermione's Mouth went slack as she looked at the new male entering the room who had answered her question. "You’re my grandfather?" She stuttered her heart beat wildly in her chest, like a scared bird trying to break free.

"I happen to be.” Filch nodded and stayed near the door away from them. “Though I only just found out… Kinny and I were due to marry before the war, but then my family was killed. And soon my sister and I were on the streets. I was no place to still get married. I ran away from her, I had hoped she would be ok.” Filch spoke softly looking at the young girl in a new light, she looked so much like her Grandmother, he was saddened he had not seen it beforehand. 

Too much... too much... the bushy-haired girl's mind screamed she stood from the table, and with sure steps, she walked from the room not looking at the two males or the female teacher... even so, Severus was able to catch her eyes for just a moment, they looked lost.

He remembers seeing that same look on the front cover of the profit nearly 20 years ago. When he was plastered on the front, with the title “Young boy Kills Father” 

~8~

Her scent was faint on the wind, as a creature as black as night stalked through the forest.

In the patch of ivy rested a large lioness. Slowly the larger creature neared her looking down at her calculating why the lioness was out; he tried to connect who it was, but for some reason, he could not place her in connection with a student. 

He lowered his large head nuzzling the neck of the now sleeping female, a deep sound coming from his chest. A small hiss came from his tail as it slithered along the sleeping form's back in almost a rub. 

Curling around her he laid, one head close to her the other laying on the other side, chewing at the ivy. His tail slid up and down her back.

~8~

Hermione's senses came back to her one by one. First, she felt the warmth of another by her. Second, the deep purr that she felt more than heard, but it made her ears twitch. Third, she could feel the cottonmouth that pledged her large tongue. Fourth the smell of the beast next to her, it lingered in every breath heady in her nose like a secret spice...

Her amber eyes opened slowly taking in the black shape next to her, looking slowly over it...

 

Next to her head and upper body a large black Male lion, the paw that was near hers was nearly double the size. His tail seemed to run along her back in a comforting way.

The need for water soon became too much and she moved away from him smelling the air for water.

Suddenly the male was awake and watching her intently, his black eyes questioning.

A course of shock ran down Hermione's spine as she moved to watch the larger beast stand, this was not just a black lion. He stood there a proud mythical beast. With his lion head looking intently at her, his other head lowered chewing at the ivy, a goat head. Behind him, a low hiss could be heard. Looking over his head she backed away further, another set of black eyes, these ones also intently watching her, but from the head of ebony scaled snake. He is a Chimera.

With a loud roar, the lion head lifted and called to the havens. It made her joints go weak it rumbled through her body, her blood heated as she instantly lowered her head in a submissive motion looking at him under long lashes.

A roar died he looked back down at her and showed his teeth than with a low grunt his black leathery wings unfolded from his sides and he took off into the air with a hard single flap.

Small grants and news came from the lone lioness, already missing his overwhelming presence.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back story and context? Here yea go.

Chapter 15: Chapter 15  
Chapter 15

By Alan's Only

Rating M

Hermione made her way back to the school slowly waving her wand to fix her robes. She was gone for a full day and a half again, thankfully it was still the weekend. Every other weekend she would take off into the forest, just hiding away from the world.

Her dreams didn't affect her sleep in that form, and her dreams where horrible lately. She entered the school by the main entrance. Her eyes scanned the empty hall it was just barely half passed Three she might catch a bit more sleep before breakfast, she quickly made up to the head's rooms.

Gryffindor house colors with mixed with blue and bronze graced the walls and furniture, Hermione enjoyed it. Pictures had been added of figureheads both heads of the 6-year class looked up to. Landscapes and some of just the night sky. She figured the Ravenclaw who kept his own to his own schedule was more of an art lover, while the parts of the walls that would have had her figureheads had bookshelves. 

After washing and changing, Hermione fell heavily on her bed. 

After a horrible nap, she tamed her half with a tight braid and made her way begrudgingly to the great hall.

In the weeks following the news that Filch was her grandfather, only the Slytherins made snide comments. But those seemed to die down to the point she could not remember what they were anymore. Other than them no one else even looked at her snidely. Every morning a few classmates just smiled at her whispered, "Good morning head girl."

Over on the Hufflepuff table, a loud chatter had built up until most of the other tables turned now to look.

"Did you hear? Neville Longbottom did it! He killed The dark lord!" A young first-year screamed waving the Daily prophet over his head.

A few hisses came from the Slytherin table but nothing to take note of. Hermione shook her head, probably the Potter boy...

~8~

Six years ago...

The train ride was uneventful, a chubby boy came looking through her compartment for a toad he had lost, but Hermione had her nose too far in a book to notice.

In the hallway to wait for the sorting, she saw the "boy who hid" laugh at the slightly chubby redhead and take the hand of a blonde boy. 

But little of this affected her school life, so she really didn't make a move to join or find anything out anything more

~8~

With a small sigh, Hermione began to eat her meal, the food going down a bit roughly. She now often wondered why she never made friends. Was this also part of her mother's power? She slowly looked over the teacher's table, eyes meeting with a pair of black ones. She looked at him with slight curiosity, why was he always there to help her? He never made a move to help before, and McGonagall never seemed to take note. Her memories of coming back to school so skinny and no one even asked how she was. Yet now that she seemed to be able to remember the last few years more clearly. While no one seemed to notice, the teacher whose eye contact she had yet to break did seem to notice. He would not question her if her arm was not fully raised as he had with other students,

Severus had been watching the 6th year since she arrived in the hall, he had heard she made a brief appearance in wee hours, coming into the school. Her robes looked fine and apparently she was no worse for wear. 

He had not been able to locate her yesterday he had questions about her latest schedule change, but he had been called halfway through the day by the “Dark Lord”.

“Dark Lord,” said he should bring the potter boy there tonight and do the final ritual. Severus brought a dark-haired boy with him, but it was Neville. When the boy moved to strike, the “Dark Lord” shot a killing blast but, it shot off of him. Apparently, Neville was protected by his mother's love, the poor lad had learned his mother had died from a rather bad seizure, once one of the remaining side effects of her torture. She had seized when she was trying to warn Neville. Her love had been a powerful tool at that moment. It hit Voldemort squarely in the head, the violent shock wave sent him flying back and onto a rather large stone slab. Neville had reached into the bag on his hip and somehow drew Gryffindor’s sword. He killed Tom Riddle, Voldemort in just one stroke of the sword. 

It was a story Severus would not have believed if he had not been a part. That memory was stored safely out of reach of whatever affected his memories of the sixth year.

He wondered how she was holding up, finding out so much so suddenly; your abuse to who your maternal grandfather is, in the same conversation sounds also just as outlandish. 

With a sigh he ran his hand through his hair hating the feeling of it between his fingers, he looked off to find the tawny-haired girl playing with a thick braid, much like her grandmother had in the picture. He half wondering what the bushy mane of Hermione's would feel like. With a shake of his head, he marked that thought off as tired induced insanity. Sleep had not come easily after the press conferences and things closing up the final death of “Dark Lord” most were just thankful it was over. 

With another sigh he took another look at Miss Granger, his eyes meeting hers. For just a moment he allowed himself to slip into her mind, just skimming the top. 

With a cock of his head and slight knitting of his brow, he came to his own silent revelation. Standing he nodded to the headmaster leaving the great hall.

~8~

"So she knows that Filch is her grandfather?" The headmaster asked looking at Minerva and Severus. He had just taken a dip into both of their memories.

"As you can clearly see." The potion's master sneered. He was not happy to be here so close to his rounds, he needed time to get around the castle quickly it was coming up on Halloween and the students have started to get stir crazy. It had taken nearly another month for the Headmaster to take the time to meet both of them. 

"But she has not come to remember her mother's abuse?"

"No, she seems not too," Minerva spoke softly her hands twisting in her ruby robes.

"Maybe, she had had help?" Albus pondered hand sliding along his wand twisting it slightly.

"Who would help her? She has no one magical in her family." Minnie shook her head.

"Until last week we hadn't even known her grandfather was a squib," Severus spoke with just a touch of annoyance. 

The stress of a double life had taken a great deal out of him. Finally, in the last few weeks, he was able to breathe and relax into a teaching role. He would dare say he had finally become approachable to most of the other staff and his house could finally start to depend on him. He would agree he had been a bit too hands off. 

‘Hmm…’ Albus sighed, "Do either of you remember the lawsuit that lasted nearly all of last year? Mellagia sued her ex-husband, for memory tampering?"

"But Mellagia's Husband almost got off because he was a..." McGonagall's eyes widened.

"Exactly," Dumbledore nodded. 

An: Short Chappy! Review PLZ!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really getting into chapters that barely had any meat. Just simple bones and bit of skin. I hope I was able to fill it up a bit.

Chapter 16: Chapter 16  
Chapter 16

By Alan's Only

Rating M

It wasn’t until after Halloween that Dumbledore called Severus and McGonagall to his office. He and they had worked for the past half month to try and find any other information on the Mellagia's trial last year, and to see if the courts had found a way to give the husband back his memory.

Dumbledore had to pull some strings but had been able to acquire the new spell. The case last year was the first time it was allowed in court. Dumbledore had left it to the two heads of houses in charge of time and scheduling, Severus felt like his hands off measure came from wanting to save his own hide as much as possible if something was to happen.

~

So once winter break rolled around and children were leaving, McGonagall and Snape set up a meeting with the head girl. They found she had pretty much reset from the last time they talked. They were happy to see she knew had an alive grandparent, but that was the only bit of their conversation she retained. 

It was astonishing as well as just headache-inducing as the first time they all tried to talk. Hermione was reacting the same way yet again. But near the end this time, the shock of Argus was not another blow, they had been able to focus on Hermione and her mother.

Finally, Hermione in still slight defiance, thinking she would know if anything had been tampered with, allowed Severus to cast the spell on her. After the spell that had to be broken down and explained to her. She wanted to know each end and out of the new spell they wanted to cast on her. 

With a soft lite from the tip of his wand the spell to lift any memory tampering done on her. They watched as her eyes flashed an odd color than her body sagged. 

"Miss Granger, ” Snape whispered as he quickly stood from his own chair, he moved closer so he could swiftly crouch down by the stool.

From this position, he could hear Hermione Mumbling. She spoke of her earliest childhood, little bits and pieces of her life. This had been a possible side-effect for the spell. 

Strenuous testing by the Magical Institute helped the court allow the spell to be used for evidence. Some of the people who opted to be tested on went into a nearly catatonic state. It was not until direct intervention would the person be able to break free from the grip their memories had on them.

"Now she is in complete and utter shutdown, this one the side effects, yes?" Minerva spoke softly looking over at the dark male. They both had known with the severity of her mind-altering, and it going so far as to alter everyone around her added up to some very powerful hidden magic. Rage and disgust seemed to rise with the bile in the elderly teacher's throat, the feeling of nausea made her thin lips almost disappear.

“Minerva, please make sure we stay uninterrupted, ” Severus requested as he moved to get a stool to place it in front of Hermione, then sat before her, “Thankfully I have experience with this part of the spell.”

McGonagall nodded and left the room to join Filch in the hallway. There was a chance this could take minutes or hours; the pre-Trial Tests seemed to give a few different time lengths. 

"Miss Granger…" Severus spoke softly crouching down in front of her to look at her eyes, the emptiness he saw there, scared him. 

He remembered looking into eyes like that back in the days of Powerful Death Eaters. When they caused havoc and disorder. The feeling of sick twisted in his stomach, it had been years since he had thought of /those/ revels. 

With a small sigh, he reached up, cup her cheeks, rested his forehead to hers, and lock eyes with her. Softly he whispered the spell to enter her mind.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 330+ words added to this. I wish I had this drive to do better 9 years ago. But hey. Thanks, guys for sticking with this rewrite. Drop a review if I am not making sense and I will do my best to change things.

Chapter 17: Chapter 17  
Chapter 17

By Alan's Only

Rating M

The room I was pulled into was that of her disgustingly sweet pink room, the pink lace hanging from the four posters swaying in the soft summer breeze. There laying in the center of the bed was a small girl crying, her tiny hands balled into fists clinging tightly to the mane of a small stuffed lion. She did not seem to notice when I appeared in the room, my black form seemed to oddly fit in stark contrast.

"Hermione…" he spoke softly trying not to startle the young girl, who even with his careful ministrations still jumped and looked up at him, her big amber eyes puffy and red from the tears that still poured out of them like a leaky faucet.

"You're not supposed to be here sir," the small girl spoke definitely her lower lip stuck out, and though the older girl knew would never and it still reminded me of her older self.

"I am here to make sure you are okay," I spoke softly and moved to crouch next to her bed. While I watched her I tried to offer a very small smile, it curled the side of my mouth slightly. 

"No, mummy said this was my safe place.” The girl sat up and crossed her arms definitely across her chest. “She taught me to come here if anyone ever tried to tell me something not true I can come here and their bad words can't hurt me!" The child seemed so angered at my presence. Her eyes looked up at me with the defiance that only matched young Draco’s brava. Hermione had never acted like this in school, or at least in classes. She was mirroring the attitude twice show to only myself and McGonagall, I had a feeling this was another part of the memory tampering her mother had done. 

"You have had an adverse reaction to the spell, you are stuck in here because of what your mom did," I spoke softly trying to test the waters to see if the young girl was only a form on the outside or if her mind had also returned to that state of youth.

"Mummy would never hurt me like you say she had," She shook her head and pulled up to her knees to her chest, tears binging anew again.

With a soft sigh, I moved to sit near her on the bed. I hoped she could take comfort with my presence "She never wanted you to expose her, her mental manipulation is a lead reason I am here now," I explained softly and watched as she looked up through thick wet tears. Her eyes were full of emotion here, even with it being a pain, a bit of relief rushed out in a small breath. 

The small girl cocked her head as she slowly lengthened into a pre-teen who looked just like the one I had seen enter the Great Hall when I had first seen the marks her mother had left. 

I wished I had taken steps earlier. I allowed myself the thought that if I had made steps years ago, life for this girl would have improved much earlier. I could have done much more if I was not occupied with the boy-who-hid and Longbottom. All I could do was try to help her heal from her mother's untrained powers.

"There is no one else in my family with magical powers, how could she have learned how to do this?.” The pre-teen looked at him with a frown line creasing her brow, she said still in the same position of the child--knees up to her chest, her chin resting on a knee--, though now her long tawny locks bushed around her upper body.

"It would seem that your mother knows she has some abilities or else she would not have relied on it so heavily, ” I sighed softly looking around the room. “Almost like that Lockhart fellow in the books. Not good with most magic except mind erasing…" 

"But, wouldn't the ministry pick up on it?" she asked he could feel her mind racing to come up with some explanation.

"No, there are some squibs out there that are never found,” with a sound close to a sigh I continued, “Though those who are a discovered later in life, we found them reading fortunes or speaking to a ghost.” I rub my chin softly, “I believe they know they have some kind of ability. And yet your mom only used it on you, so there were no other complaints"

Hermione sat there for a long while taking this in, her body moved forming into her now 16-year-old self, "What can I do now, do I need to go home?"

 

“We have made moves to ensure you will not be returning home, McGonagall says you are training to be an Animagus, have you transformed yet?” There was a slight feeling in my lower stomach, I felt like I knew what the answer was… but I needed to be sure.

“No sir, not without proper training. The test is in two weeks. McGonagall has called in a ministry member to oversee my first change,” her answer was smooth her still red eyes and puffy checks did not seem to be hinting at lying. 

“hm, ” the sound was out of my throat before I could hold it, the area around us seemed to change. I watched as we both became standing, the room becoming slightly grayish. I stood opposite of her as she lifted her arms and inspected her skin, more large tear droplets fell. I could almost feel her thoughts slipping into place after so long. She could finally see her body and skin how at least myself saw it.

“Miss Granger, That woman will not-” my voice caught in my throat as the scenery changed around us again. It seemed to be a simple room one of almost no description. She still stood across from me, thick robes hung over her shoulder and a large belly opened the front of them.

Granger no longer looked young, yet as she moved my vision seemed to flicker. I was thankful I did not seize as each second brought an almost opposite Hermione. 

One with an almost ethereal like look to her, her body plump in the right places her large stomach looked warm with the thick robes she wore. The brighter version also seemed a bit older.

The other was her close to her current age, wide with the child but she looked thinner, her robes fit oddly like they were hemmed wrong. She had deep bags under her eyes. 

The flashing image looked up at me and spoke, the unity of their voice chilled down my spine.

A pre-existence taken  
A second chance chosen  
The lion's life not tossed to doom  
No, it shall bloom  
For even in Darkness love will be found.

She leaned forward and cupped my face, suddenly my body felt it was surrounded by thick air. Had I stayed too long and my mind was failing me?


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sry falling behind on posting, mainly due to the fact I am hitting some really rough chapters. I am waiting for my beta to have some free time, then I will do a final report of each chapter before I repost onto Fanfiction also.
> 
> Thank you again, guys.

Chapter 18: Chapter 18  
Chapter 18

By Alan's Only

Rating M

What was this? And why could I not stop it? My hands where suddenly cupping her cheeks, as they were back in the classroom. 

A soft smile fell onto the switching lips one soft and willing, the other seemed to be forced and unhappy, both mouths came dangerously close to my lips. 

I could feel a breath waft over the lower part of my face. The feeling around us seemed to keep my heart rate sluggish, and I could not draw on my magic to try to pull out and away from her conscious. Then her lips met mine in a soft kiss, for just a moment I could feel her magic reach out to me. 

The magic that seemed to slip around us felt like the image of the older image of Hermione, wrapped in warm safelight. Finally, my magic made its own appearance, I could feel the tug on it from hers.

I was suddenly startled out of her mind and toppled slightly backward, yet I was able to catch myself. She still sat in the slumped state but her eyes were closed and she seemed to be sleeping, floating next to her a small glass orb. 

My body shook as I reached up and took the cool to the touch orb, knowing instantly it was a prophecy. Once within my hand, Granger began to stir. She looked around her eyes blinking wildly and chest heaving.

"What has happened, Professor?" She whispered her voice slightly hoarse like she had gone too long without a drink of water.

"Do you remember anything?" I asked cocking my head. There was a tinge of fear at the thought that she may remember the kiss and would think I had taken advantage of her state. The feeling of our magic touching had left my skin with a slight tingle.

"My mother," she whimpered yet bit back tears, " I remember everything she has done to me, everything seems so straight forward now, I feel if these things had stayed In my memory as I grew I would be far different now," She ran a hand through her bushy curls, she pulled back her sleeve looking down at her scarred arm, “Not all of these were her, now understand why I felt such a draw to end everything when I school was about to break,” she took another deep breath, "I would very much enjoy, never going home again, sir." She nodded as she said this a small smile gracing her lips. I could faintly feel her magic moving through her it seemed to soften the effect of her memories being opened.

"You will never have too," I stated firmly. "I can make sure your moth- she never calls for you again." that word always taught to never be said as an insult, to never be said with such hatred; dripped with so much distaste and rage it made the hair on Hermione's arms stand on end even with the word cut short in my sentence. 

Hermione whispered as her head fell and she moved her hand up to wipe at her eyes "Make her feel, like I do, empty, lied to." She whispered softly, I could hear her chewing on her lip. ‘Just hurt…’ seemed to be unsaid at the end. 

"As you wish Miss Granger, “ I said softly standing. I moved to reach out, I lifted her chin with a soft touch. I hated the look in her amber eyes when they met mine. I felt my heart ache for her.

I had never felt the need to help someone more strongly than when I looked into those emotionally opened eyes. As I looked down at her, I could remember the large eyes of her older self, and my heart tugged. I let her chin go and handed her the small glass orb. Before she could question, I left.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. So the next chapter is a total addition to the story the chapter amount will be reached and probably extended by just a few. Now also, do not worry, lemons are on their way.

Plot \story filler ahead!

 

Chapter 19: Chapter 19  
Alan's Only

Chapter 19

Rating- M

 

I pulled myself free from her mind. It felt like I was thrown back onto my feet, the force nearly buckled my knees. Getting into her mind, and getting around had taken too much time. So when my own limit had been reached I had to continue to press. While doing so, I was thankful that her magic was underdeveloped. After just a bit longer I threw my consciousness out and back into my own body. 

I breathed heavily as I looked at the now shell of a wicked woman. Mrs. Granger looked sunken under her clothing, her eyes had dark circles around them. 

She slumped next to what used to be Hermione's bed. The room now had a fine cover of dust over every surface. The entire area looked like it had not been inhabited for years. 

I had done a number to the house and the woman. I had made the first stop across the channel for Mr. Granger but found he had left Mrs. Granger years ago. It seemed that the memory altering the older woman had done, never allowed Hermione to question what happened to her father, never wonder why she didn't see him.

The vile woman would come out of her dream in just a bit, I had time to double check the house. 

With a sneer as I walked away from her crumpled form, I continued into the living room. I made sure that my handy work throughout the hall would have the best effect. All of the pictures of grown Hermione where gone, any and every thread of evidence that Hermione grew older was expunged from the entire house. 

Now in their spots were tattered pictures of a much younger Hermione. Sitting on the coffee table, a new photo album charmed to look years older sits open on.

It read simply

"June 13th, 1995.

Horrible car accident takes the life of a young girl. The mother with no injuries has been taken into custody. No police statements were taken at the scene”

With a slight laugh, I continue to check my work, the dumb woman wouldn't even think of checking if the news clipping was the truth. I made sure that I had not forgotten anything and any thoughts of Hermione were well enough adjusted that I could hope that Mrs. Granger would finish the job that I was not asked to.

How I wanted to kill her; I always had the same feeling as to when I prepared to do it to my father. Every time it was deep in my gut, felt like someone clenching my stomach, my heart always beat calmly, and my hand itched to grab my wand.

I jerked to a stop in shock looking down at myself, with a clear of my throat I slip my wand back into my sleeve and backed away from Hermione's door. I had a strong feeling that Hermione did not exactly wish murder on her.

I nearly felt compelled to believe she wanted her mother to take her own life, to end with a guilt-ridden act.

With a loud snap, I left the house in a state of mind far different than when I arrived. Death would come for Jane Granger but it was not meant to be by my hands.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys. I am messing with the timeline rather a lot through the next few chapters. Thank you for your continued viewing! While you can only kudo ones a small review is always welcome

I have done some messing with the timeline. I hated how the original had such a drastic jump in it. 

 

Chapter 20: Chapter 20  
Alan's Only

Chapter 20

Rating- M

 

To took a week, for an owl to drop news of her mother's death. Finally, at this point the Headmaster offered the girl a counselor, Severus had almost felt sick that only now the old man offered her such a resource. She had the meetings after lunch so they cut into her Advanced Medical Potion class but he didn't say anything when she came to class late. Nor did anyone else seemed to question it so he never had her explain. 

It was not long after the Owl came that she started to have panic attacks then bouts of what seemed like deep depression. While he did not know the full extent of what was going on, the requests for certain types of potions gave him an idea.

He was slowly watching her change into that sunken in the version of the prophecy. What did this time have to do with what he saw? Or does she work herself into looking like that in the near future after she graduates? He would ponder on the thoughts throughout the day, normally sparked when he caught a glance at her pale cheeks and slightly dark circles. 

Though he would hate to admit it when he thought about it too much throughout the day it started nights that ended on a different tone. The kiss seemed to haunt him some nights when he had been too liberal with the firewhisky. Namely the fact his body seemed to think a grown man should become a “touchy” drunk; it was insulting.

Somewhere near the beginning of the bottle, he would always have the same creeping feeling that he watched something he was not meant to. He felt much like the first time he had overheard a prophecy, but now he had seen the vision that came with it. So much had been riding on him and he had failed. He hoped to give her the chance to do what she may with it, would give her the chance neither family had before. 

He would spend half a bottle thinking of the darker version. The one where she seemed to have no magic left, no life left within the amber orbs. Why was there an age difference yet the same in every other reframe? What did pregnancy due to with a girl close to graduating?

Yet any further he would begin to close his eyes and imagine her bathed in the warm light with fuller cheeks, her eyes seemed to say she was older, more mature. He would reach out with his own magic and mimic the once unknown sensation of magic purely interacting. 

That was his downfall, if he stopped drinking when he started on the thoughts about the darker version and trying to figure out what he could fix, he would be fine. 

He wouldn't reach the stage that left him lounging slightly a book over one knee just enjoying the magical stimuli. The only time he let himself do this was when he was drunk… he had no idea how touch starved he had let himself become.

~♡~

It was nights when creeping hands kept her awake, that she hated the most. They would start like her mother, then move along her and suddenly she was back in her old room, the soft pastel pink nauseating. Her body felt like it was pressed by a weight not given by the hands. She was unable to move and her throat worked uselessly. The hands felt like they pulled at her top and tugged at the hem of her long pants, almost teasingly. Soon she would awaken, dripping in sweat, not knowing when she went to sleep but suddenly now aware.

It was a rather bad night when the hands came back, she had burnt herself in the potions lab, her hands clumsy… just like her mom had said. She was able to finish the potion but never raised her eyes when she turned it in. She had just quickly left and found somewhere to hide. Once she had made it to her room that night, the feeling of the hands where on her before she had even shut her door. The walk through her rounds had kept her on edge, everything seemed to set off that urge to run away. 

Finally laying down she looked down at her hand, the tiny burn barely noticeable between the scars that marred her fingers. Large droplets of tears bounced down the front of her sweater. The hands moved along her shoulders and up into her hair, some pulled at her robes, never removing them but they still felt like they had the intent. Soon breathing would become difficult, collapsing back on the bed she would try to catch her breath hands held on the bed by the same pressing weight. Her mother's voice on repeat about how she was such a bad girl. Growing up. As her vision had begun to tunnel and her gasps moved no air, she felt a tug in her chest, her magic seemed to clench and flicker. 

Slowly it pushed out, the hands gave final tugs at her clothing the pressure on her chest lifted away, until she could breathe. Her magic filled her and seemed to change the voice in her head. From that of her mom to one that was a soft and gentle, it reminded her of her late grandmother. Her magic calmed her as it started to retract with each breath and as she calmed she noticed her magic had a slightly odd feeling. 

Once she had regained her breath and ability to move she sat up and ran an l hand over her chest. This was the first time her magic made itself felt within her. Last time she had felt anything similar to this was after Professor Snape unlocked her memories, and gave her the glass orb on her desk. 

She kept it hidden most days, scared a house-elf might knock it over. Professor Snape hadn't offered any explanation, she only guesses that it came from her after the side effect of the Spell. 

“A pre-existence took  
A second chance chose  
The lion's life not tossed to doom  
No, it shall bloom  
For even in Darkness love will be found.”

She whispered softly looking at the orb, she really had no idea what any of it meant, other than the Lion probably referenced either her or another Animagus. While that was a true most prophecies never came from those they included, she still had a gut reaction to hearing it. How she wanted to question Professor Snape, but now when she thought of him, her first reaction was an embarrassment to the thought of what he had seen her in. While she rationalized that he was a teacher, and what he had seen was horrible, it still turned her stomach that someone had seen it first hand.

She had thought it odd the first time she went down this path of thought. That Professor Snape seeing her was much more mortifying than Dumbledore, who also saw in that dress. 

Speaking of that dress she found it the day of the official Animagus testing, let's just say that day included a trip to the hospital wing for skin sutures. She would have to wait for the official testing in early summer. It also pushed any progress her and a “grief counselor” off track.

She wondered daily why she was unnoticeable, why those around her continued their daily lives and never seemed to note when she had bruises or new scars. Even her head of the house had not noticed. 

She sat up again, almost startled that she had laid back down. ‘Severus brought things to my attention…’ she clearly remembered Dumbledore saying something along those lines at the beginning of this year. 

She stood and moved over to one of the large bookshelves lining her room, grabbing a small black book. Last year she tried to write a journal. She now knew it was from her mother thinking her writing had grown sloppy. 

She noted the scars on her fingers now visible, before her hands barely looked hurt, or she didn't recall them looking this bad. As she ran her fingers along the small book she could see the slices her mother left along her fingers for every illegible letter.

She found the page wanted and scanned the page

/there is no peace in death/

Her eyes moved to the long scar running up her inner arm. That was the last time she had attempted Suicide. Last winter was one of the worse, and the thought of tearing at her own flesh with her own teeth so she no longer had to endure her mother. 

His words were something that stuck with her on the nights her mother was especially mean. When her body ached and she wished she could just not wake up, his voice would whisper softly to her. Causing her to breathe and try to slip into sleep. 

With a sigh, she shut the book and looked out over the grounds. Maybe she wasn't unnoticeable.

~♡~ 

The hands where back, this time she was finishing her courtyard patrol. She could feel the tug on the waist of her skirt. With a scream, she took off at a sprint, for once not sure if it was those hands or someone much more real.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yaeyaa go! Thanks for sticking by me!

Chapter 20.25

   
I heard the scream as I rounded the corner outside. My body was still adjusting to the biting cold, but the sound shot through me sending any of the chills away and caused a dash toward the distressed scream.

I could hear the shrill sound bouncing in my head as I tried to figure out where she had been. Though the sound of heavy breathing and wooden soled shoes lead me to believe I was heading in the correct direction.

It wasn't until heard nothing did I feel my pulse spike, for just a moment my blood beat against my ears as fear clawed slightly at my throat; yet, with the practice I have perfected over the years I took a single long breath through my nose, slipped my ebony wand from within its place in my sleeve, and began to listen.

I could hear a gentle gasping as I turned another corner, it sounded near one of the statues. Thankful my eyes were quick to adjust to the darkness of this winter-closed hall, I moved closer. I could see Hermione pressed against the floor her body convulsing slightly. I quickened my step to her, I cast a quick cushioning spell beneath her. It should help long enough for me to know what kind of seizure the girl was having. 

Finally, I was near to her. The sound of her small gasps had all but stopped and I could see her body tensing almost bow like, then a soft flicker of gold appeared somewhere in her upper chest. Fear and worry that something terrible was happening to the girl, had she been cursed, or ‘maybe it was another side effect’ the voice seemed to make a jolt spike up my neck. I kneeled next to her looking at the soft golden light, as my hand found the pulse on her neck. It was quick under the pads of my fingers, my other hand held my wand aloft pointing it ready to revive her.

My eyes were drawn down to my wand which pointed to the golden light that seemed to pulse above her chest, I wanted to reach out and touch it. I could see that her body was slowly calming, the tautness of her back lessening until she was on the ground again. 

There was an odd feeling slightly lower than my heart, yet not where my stomach is, it pulsed again and seemed to squeeze within me then expanded without my consent. I looked over the oddly Calm Granger, her pulse was steady and slow as her breaths slowly started to fill her chest. The light above it burned slightly brighter and seemed to flicker toward me, I could feel her magic reaching out to me, and they want to take its grasp pulled at me. 

It caused the expanding feeling in my own chest to flicker, and for just a moment I could tell her golden flame gained just a small stripe of black. It seemed to fill a flickering hole I had not noticed before. I had but a moment to wonder where her magic might have gone, and what it meant for some of mine to fill it. 

“Professor? What happened?” Granger’s voice was slightly startled as she moved away and stood to brush herself from the collected cobwebs. I stood and brushed my knee free from debris.

“I heard you scream, Miss Granger,” I explained smoothly slipping my wand back into my sleeve. “When I found you-you seemed to be in the middle of a size, I was taking your pulse.”

“Oh, thank you sir.” she seemed slightly shocked at my answer. 

“Are you alright Miss Granger?” I was slightly annoyed that she did not seem to care that she had been seizing. I could feel my brows knit tightly as I inclined my head toward her. 

“ Oh, I was having a panic attack,” her shock was more clear this time. “This is the first time they have happened outside of my room though,” she bit her lip slightly at that, her hands worked to fix her clothing. 

“Do they happen often? Have you spoken to Pomfrey?” I pressed slightly. While my old habit of just sneering at anyone would have gotten me out of these situations before, I could not do this to her. 

“No, to tell the truth, I think it is PTSD… or something like that. Certain things trigger me into that state,” her voice was soft, her hand moving up to touch the end of a curl that had fallen over one shoulder. “I have been talking to that quack, but it never seems to go anywhere.”

“Miss Granger, I implore you to speak to Pomfrey in the morning,” I cocked my head slightly at her, then pull a small vial out from my cloak. “Until you do, take a sip of this if it begins again,” I waited until she had it safely tucked away before starting again, “Things of this nature do not fix themselves. And while magic is a powerful source, and it will try to heal its vessel as much as it can. Things of this nature,” he lifted his hand slightly before dropping it, “Causes bad consequences.”

“Professor, could you walk me back to my rooms?” her voice was soft, her eyes were slightly downturned. Even her hand was still pulling at her curl.

“Of Course Miss Granger,” I replied and turned, I waited for her to start the walk out of the hallway. 

As we walked I hoped the small feeling of warmth within my chest would not leave, it felt like her magic had stayed connected to me in some tiny way. The touch of the warmth… almost made me stop to catch my breath. The almost heavy warmth in my upper stomach was the main topics of my thoughts as we mixed, it kept me from pressing questions and the walk quite. 

When we had reached the head’s rooms she looked up at me with a soft smile, “Thank you for finding me Profesor,” her words seemed full of emotions. I could feel my heart sluggishly beat at the slight pain that tinged her voice. “Thank you for saving me,” her voice was softer this time as her eyes became downcast, the amber color hidden behind her darker lashes.

“Our beginnings where much the same Miss Granger,” I spoke softly after moving my sight away from her face and onto the portrait “I hope my negligence for timekeeping has not cost you any lingering misfortune,” I gave her a slight bow and turned to leave but a smaller hand on the crook of my elbow stopped me.

“You found me not long into the attack, I will be fine.” I could tell now that she was being forthcome about the situation. 

“No, before. I had hoped McGonagall would see what I had.” I did not look to her face, my eyes fell onto her hand, pale against the black of my sleeve, “I waited and watched, tried to make sure you came back to school. I have no excuse for not saying anything,” my voice was soft and by the end, my eyes flicked up to hers. 

‘Oh,’ the small surprised sound seemed to escape her. A soft flush rose over her cheeks, I felt like it was in response to the sound she had not meant to exclaim than at my words.

“Good night, Miss Granger.” I gave her a slight upturn to my lip. My own hand moved to grasp hers on my inner elbow, I squeezed it softly before moving my arm away from her grasp. I allowed myself the brief few moments to hold the slim appendage, it seemed cold in my palm. I could feel some rather deep scars crisscrossing the back of her hand. I even allowed in the stretch of silence to give her hand another squeeze, then let it go. I moved to take my leave out of the hall, my throat was slightly tight and I hoped she could accept my very late yet sincere apologies.

~♡~

I could tell plain as day that she felt better the next morning at breakfast. Her nose was deep in a book yet her hand continued to bring bits of fruit and porridge to her hidden face. Some mornings she would just sit and read, apparently Pomfery had not continued the use of the spell with her.

“Severus, has Millert contacted you for the grades of your Sixth year yet?” the voiced shocked me slightly as came out of my thoughts. I looked at the small professor sitting next to me. 

“Yes, Filius, I sent them out the morning.” I took a slow drink of my morning tea, waiting to see if he had more before I turned my attention away. That was a hard habit to break when others were slow with their speaking. 

“He is looking for someone to apprentice over the summer!” the charms teacher was nearly vibrating with how excited he seemed to be.

“hm,” I murmured in a slightly non-committal way. Millert always took on a summer apprentice, last year someone from Hufflepuff was chosen.

The boy had liked to share a lot of experiences when he came back to the month's break. The increase in sources in essays, as well as precision of movements, had very surprisingly increased and more care seemed to be taken in class. While the boy had already been near the top, he was soon over ranking all of the other 7th years. The house cup was definitely theirs this year. 

“Was Miss Granger on your list?” his voice squeaked. 

“Yes as well as a Miss Chan, Miss Pansy, and Mr. Dobble.” I named off the three students that had topped my list. While Miss Granger was the first on the list, I needed no one to think I was playing favorites. 

Then he began to babble about my choices and how they were doing in his class… which as he talked my eyes moved away, and I looked down the Gryffindor table and noted Granger had already left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, Guys. how is the feeling? The chapter amount is going to be changing and the reason for the E is on its way. 
> 
> Before dude, it was rapey. When I post the unedited version you are gonna see how bad I made it seem the first time.
> 
> I feel bad for those who liked it the first time through. Hell, I deserved every one of those flames. Well. I hope those flames helped bake the acceptable pre-frozen lemon tart I have coming very soon.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will notice funky chapter amounts on some of these. Mainly due to the fact that this chapter and the last one, are brand new. These where not added the frist go around. I hope you like slightly awkward Severus♡♡

Chapter 20.25.50

A few days after I had found her down a deserted hallway I happened to see her sitting on a sill near one of the staircases that lead up to one if the towers. It was the weekend, but it was not easy tell, as she was sitting in a windowsill reading one of the NEWT prep books. 

I stopped near her, eyes looking above her like I was looking over her off into the field.

“Granger, there is a gentleman by the name of Millert who inquires after sixty years,” I spoke softly noticing the only sign of her taking note of me was her looking up at me. She did not seem startled at my presence or the sudden conversation.

“Yes, Daniel in Hufflepuff went there last summer,” her eyes seemed to drift off of me then out onto the fields below us, “It would be a great experience, but I don't think I could handle it.” her chin dropped softly and she pulled her book to her chest.

“You are capable of more than you think, Miss Granger,” the reply came quickly from me. The soft feeling under my ribs seemed to tense at her emotions. 

“Thank you, professor,” she looked up me with a gentle smile, her eyes had a slight glisten to the, like she had almost started to cry.

With a nod I offer her a slight smile, turning on my heel to leave but a call of my surname stopped me, “Yes?” I asked turning again to look back at her. My normal annoyance at being told to wait seemed to not spike behind my eyes. Instead, the feeling in my mid stomach seemed to quiver for a moment. 

“The prophecy,” she began, I noticed she had turned so both of her feet where on the floor, the book off to her side. “What did it mean to you?” 

For a moment a bit of anxiety crept up my spine. ‘what are you going to say?’ a voice asked in the back of my head. 

“I am not really sure Miss Granger,” I offer her a small shrug. 

“I remember the time in the pink room.” her voice was soft, as I watched her hand moved up to a curl that always seemed to be over her shoulder. “How much pain I was in with my memories. Then everything after that is in flashes…” she looked up from under her lashes and my heart gave a painful beat. For just a startling moment she was absolutely beautiful to me. I wanted nothing more than to shield her from the world. With a deep breath through my nose, I steadied myself again. 

“Flashes?” I asked, my head cocked at her reaction. I could feel a small quiver roll up my spine. Worry that I should have told her the bit I remember earlier crawled along my spine, causing a slight cold sweat to break out on the nape of my neck. I continued to take long slow even breathes, I hoped that the skill of deceit I learned in the “Dark Lord's” service would work on a far less trained witch. 

“Yeah, there are flashes of you.” her hand on the curl straighten it completely, “I only see the whole thing from my eyes,” her fingers then twisted the curl up, “even taking the memories out I cannot see them from the third person.”

‘Do you tell her?’ the voice was back it seeped into my mind with a chilling effect, ‘ do you tell her she gets pregnant? Do you tell her she has two chances? Do you tell her you mentally get off on the thought of her magic? Or do you tell her that-’ I cut the voice off in my head? 

“I Do not remember much,” not a complete lie. I had finally forgotten what the scent of her shampoo is. It felt odd to think of her in these terms. She was a connection to the last time I had felt connected to another human. She was the first spark to feel alive that I had had in a long time.

“You seemed to seemed to flicker, between harsh and soft. I only got these memories back about a week ago,” her hand continued to play with the small curl, I watched the tawny color of the curl darkening with each twist onto her finger. “I haven't had the chance to ask you if I had seems to change also.” 

The feeling not quite in my stomach seemed to amplify the feel of nausea, my throat tightened slightly but a steadying breath brought an easy reply, “Yes Miss Granger, if I remember correctly you seemed to switch as well. Between sad and dejected to happy and nearly ethereal,” my reply caught her off guard as a blush seemed to darken her slightly pale cheeks. A small thought of what her skin would look like kissed by the sun flickered I my mind's eye, but I did not react to the slightly startling unbidden image.

“Was there anything else Professor?” she pressed. Slightly her hand seemed to move between us. I could feel the panic rise in my throat, my calves ached to leave, even my upper shoulders tensed. I felt like a bit of lead was pressed in the pit of my stomach, the cold sweat that had broken out at the nape of my neck seems to intensify a bit. 

“Miss Granger, is there anything, in particular, I should confirm?” I asked with a frown forming on my lips, the image in my mind flicked between the pregnant stomach and the feeling of her face close and the press of her lips.

She sighed and looked down at the floor, “Professor, I assume you are not forthcoming about the Kiss because you are worried about your job?” her frank voice and the way it was not harsh, hand me reeling for a moment. I took a small step back as she when she said ‘kiss’ but I did not move anymore. 

“Astute observation, Granger,” I replied with a slight edge to my voice. But with another breath through my nose, I tried to calm myself. 

“Professor, I am not going to run off screaming about it,” her voice held a slight bit of irritation, her eyes turned to mine with a bit of the same feeling lighting them. “I am just checking to see if I remembered things correctly,” the annoyance was still evident as she stood completely and held the book loosely by her side. 

With a nod and another breath through my nose I concede, “ I do remember the kiss, I also remember one other thing, your magic seemed to waver between the two images.” I tried to skate around the edge of telling her about her pregnancy also being apart of it, “The sad and dejected one seemed to have no magic, and the happy one seemed to pour a golden toned magic from her.” my response seemed to work as the annoyance left her brow and she leaned back against the window, her mind seems to work the new data into an equation somewhere in that seemly un-overworked mind.

“The darker you seemed much the same way,” her hand tugged on the curl as she turned her eyes away again, like she was watching something down the hall, a quick flick of my eyes told me nothing was there, “There was an age difference I think also I think, though between the two of them it was hard to know for sure.” he eyes came back to mine and seemed to beg that I continue to discuss, I knew I was the only one she could have an open forum with. 

“Yes, now that it has been mentioned, I do believe I remember an age difference,” I conceded. “dark, as you put mine, seemed very close to your current age. The light seemed just a bit older and healthier.” I still itched to end the conversation, the anxiety that had clawed at me earlier was back again. ‘Why not show her how she would look? Why not show her how to get there?’ the dark voice hissed, it sent another chill along my spine. 

“Hmm, well thank you, professor. I will have to keep thinking on this,” she nodded, I could see a determined line from under her bangs. I could finally take a full breath nearly relief drunk that I didn't have to divulge further. 

“If that is all Miss Granger I have other tasks to attend too,” finally I moved my other foot back and gave a small bow to my head, turning she stopped me again.

“Oh, just a moment! Do you have any idea what the lion has to do with either of us? I am in Gryffindor, but how the prophecy mentioned it seemed ….” this was one of the brief moments where she seemed out of sorts.

“I have not heard of anyone in this school that passed the last test, with that form in this school,” I replied my brows furrowed, “I have heard talk of a hunter from Hogsmeade, said he saw one a few months ago, believed it to be an animagus from one of the small towns that border the forbidden forest,” 

My response seemed to shock her and another breath escaped me, I was getting annoyed at how quickly the Gryffindor had spiked my anxiety in this conversation. 

“Oh, well thank you Professor.” she gave me a soft yet bright smile. 

Her eyes did not look as sunken as last time, her cheeks held a small bit of rose to them. And for a second time, the sight of her caused me to think back to the golden magic kissed a woman in the vision. For a second time, I felt my throat close tightly and my hands felt suddenly oddly damp.

I bowed my head again, “You are welcome. And I do believe you could learn even more with the apprenticeship,” Finally I could escape, hell even I would call my brisk walk close to a fast speed walk. Though my ears did catch a ‘thank you’ called out as I rounded a corner. 

~♡~

As end of the year tests came back, so did the letters for apprenticeships. The week before school was out Granger had nearly 2 owls a day. I would assume the others that received them were for classes that she did not take a major interest in. It would appear after the small discussion with me in the hall, she had to make it appear to some of the teachers that she did not want to be recommended in every class. A small laugh bubbled in my stomach when I thought back to the fight her and the divination had back in her 4th year. 

It was the day the small silver falcon came into the breakfast hall that the chatter stopped and everyone's eyes were drawn to the nearly silver colored gray falcon. It circled the room once, then landed in front of Miss Granger. 

There were no cheers there never was, everyone would begin to pick up their conversation, slightly anticlimactic if anyone asked me. 

With just a brief feeling of loss, I knew this summer would be much quieter. Maybe I should go and visit the Morning Heart flowers that should be blooming.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You came for the E rating. Now please dont leave or flame because of it. Lol. Enjoy.

Chapter 20.50

The flowers that resided nearly halfway around the world, had been one of my best exertions I had taken in the last few years. I had not only harvested enough for my own use, but also for an end of the year potion for my Seventh Year NEWT prep class. Whatever was left from their potions I could sell to a few very interested parties. I had also been lucky enough to find some roots that I suspected would fetch a pretty knutz. 

~♡~

The smell of the night air was thick in my nose, her feline scent was thick in the air, as she trotted her way through the forest. The trees were heavy with summer growth, the underbrush thick had made the tracks of a deer easy to follow.

Soon she found a large buck lowering his head to drink from a stream, his antlers large making ripples in the stream where some of the points joined the water. 

She lowered herself and took a few steps closer, her nose flaring as she scented the air. Moving from the tree line she stayed behind the deer, out of its sights and with quick heavy steps she leaped at its back but was only able to dig her claws into it hindquarters. The buck gave a loud cry, then began to buck and run, trying to get the inexperienced lioness off of him. With loud growls Hermione dug in more and tried to move her way up the buck to his neck yet she found herself slowly losing her grip and as the buck hit the tree line she lost her grip falling into the bushes.

She slowly brought herself up shaking off some of the branches that caught on her fur. She moved back to the stream and lowered her head taking a few laps of the water.

I had been watching from one of the branches far enough back that she would not notice but her scent had caught my attention the moment she had entered this part of the Forbidden Forest. Her scent seemed to drug me as I inhaled deeply through my nose, I landed heavily onto the ground, still just outside of the treeline. 

The Lioness pawed at the water with almost kitten like enthusiasm, watching her reflection become distorted. With happy mews, she pawed a bit harder unaware that I was making my slow way closer, my goat head seemed content to continue to eat, and my serpentine instincts watched for any other visitors that might be drawn to this alluring scent. 

As I moved I almost sent a prayer to a maker I didn't believe in. I was thankful that where 2 weeks left of summer and no one from the school had already returned from what I was told. Which meant this female Animagus was from one of the other villages. The deep trail of her pheromones was nearly like a honey mead, it crept into my reason demanded head, and made any other thoughts impossible. ‘Here was a chance for a summer fling, with nothing attached.’ Or at least that's what the soft voice in my head said as I inhaled again, nearly lead by the heady scent. 

I was amazed the soft sound of my tail hissing, or the sound of goat hooves on stone did not alert her. How could someone be so untrained? Well, it was time to train her. I let out a soft growl as I neared her.

Suddenly she looked up, her amber eyes wide as she took in the site of me. She stood slowly her tail low but slightly flicking. I could tell from the tenseness in her legs that she wanted to run. I let out a soft grunt as I watched her, my tail flicked with a soft hiss. 

Suddenly she took off, and it was not the scent of fear I was following. It was excitement tinged with just a bit of wet want. While the scent that attracted me to her was strong enough to get me to follow, it was the new scent that intrigued me enough to be aggressive. 

I gave chase as she ran up the creek and through the forest, I wanted her to think she would win a while so I could continue to feel this drive. So I could feel this hot heat low in my stomach for longer. I could tell any reasonableness was out the window while I chased her, no fear mingled with her scent as I began to gain on her, my goat head bleated at the last moment before I could jump onto her, giving her my location as she shot to the right. I let out an annoyed snarl as I continued to follow her. My stomach ached and I longed to catch this heady scent, my muscles seemed too tight for a whole different reason. 

Then she slowed, I was slightly worried about the change so I stayed a little back. I could see her thinking as she moved then she began to softly mewl, her body arching slightly tail in the air. I could tell she was slightly shocked at her body, as the confusion in her scent was evident. But here was as very nice smelling female offering herself, how could I so cruelly say no to her?

I moved to her, my large nose drawn to scent the end of her presented to me offered. She let out a soft sound and bucked backward against my face. The wet heady scent came closer, and I opened my mouth to run a large flat tongue against the seemingly wanton lion's opening. The taste seemed to tease me further, but if she continued to push back against my licking, then there was proof enough she wanted something as well. 

As I licked I pushed my tongue into the soaked opening. Flicking and collecting the thick moisture seeping from within her. The loud sounds and the deep grunts that escaped her drove me to continue licking at her. My body felt heavy as every bit of my brain seemed drunk on this ambrosia, the pressure in my groin seemed to pulse in a slow rhythm with my heart. Then she tensed and then she let out a loud snarl. The liquid lapped by my tongue seemed to become even more enticing, my hips bucked of their own accord. I pulled back slowly licking at my face and teeth collecting the moisture from my whiskers. 

She turned and looked over her sandy brown colored fur, up her back at me. She let out another soft mewl sound, it mixed so well with her deep purr, that I felt myself purr back. I woofed softly as I nuzzled at her hip, I tried to understand her so I could gain some acknowledgment of what I so badly wanted to do. 

She let out another sound and bumped her rear hunch against my head, I took that as agreement and an equal amount of want. 

I let out a low snarl as I moved my body to mount the lithe form, my hips bucking slightly as I tried to position myself correctly. I had never the chance to enjoy carnal activities in this form, but I would take it. The nights remembering the touch of magic had slowly lead to nights that made the need for closeness nearly unmanageable. Yet this scent and the feeling coiled tightly in my lower regions made the mental pain seep away. 

I growled loudly as I moved over her. I licked at her shoulder and nipped at her neck, my paws were placed on either side of her body. My hips unconsciously moving, bucking a growing length against the base of her tail. She growled louder twisting her hips up rubbing them to my lower stomach. The hotness of her heat reminded me of the sweet nectar, with a short deep roar, my teeth moved onto the back of her neck to hold her in place, and my movements found my tip placed at her welcoming entrance. With another low deep snarl, I slammed my length within her. 

A loud roar came from the lioness as her hips buck back into mine, I was thankful I did not seem to be barbed like other Feline species and that the lioness seemed to enjoy the feeling as much as myself. She let out loud grunts as I moved within her bucking back with each of my thrusts, I could hear a soft bleating sound, as well as a hissing sound from behind but the feeling of her around me, caused my main head to produce another deep snarl.

I could feel my base begin to fill slightly. If it wasn't for her scent and scorching heat I would have been amazed to note my member seemed more canine. But with each movement out, the drag on my growing knot became even more right and made it so I could not contemplate on the way, just the pleasure. I could hear the sounds she was making low and soft, and could even swear her channel was sucking me in deeper.

With a final roar into her neck, I slammed within her fully. My knot caught within as her muscles clenched, and my vision nearly white as I began to fill her. I could taste a bit of blood in my mouth as I ground my knot harder within her. There was a deep possessive growl within my chest.

I slowly pulled my head up, I was startled at the small spots of blood on the back of her neck. I gently lapped at the wounds purring, while still enjoying the feeling of being knotted inside of her heat.

Her breathing slowly returned to normal as she stayed beneath me, she purred loudly as at my tongue on her neck, she pawed the ground softly and pushed back slightly seeming to also enjoy the feeling of me filling her.

The real world slowly began to seep back into my mind as I nuzzled the lioness. Slowly I pulled from within her and licked her neck again. She let out another soft mewl as I continued back and off of her. With another nuzzle at her hindquarters and with a swipe of my tongue I licked at any of the extra juices outside of her entrance. She let out another loud purr and pushed her hips back again. With a soft hum, I continued my ministrations. I licked into her enjoying the taste of myself mixed with her heady essence. She let out another soft mewl as her body muscles tightened a final time. She let out a softer but still deep snarl as her juices pushed out a bit more of my seed. I cleaned her more thoroughly before pulling back. I nuzzled her hip then moved to muzzle her neck, the annoying bleat of my second head seemed to startle her as she looked at it than me. With a cock to her head, she let out a small huff and stretched. 

I let out a final sound then unfolded my wings, with a heavy flap I took off. I hoped to see her prowling again, and we could have another run through the forest.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The struggle is real guys. I need to finish this but it just won't come out of my fingers. I will do this. Thank you all for reading.

CHAPTER 24! 

 

I AM LEAVING BELOW NUMBERS HERE BECAUSE IT IS A TRIP TO THINK I ADDED 4 CHAPTERS AT ONE POINT NOW I ADDED 3. amazing.

 

Chapter 21: Chapter 2  
Chapter 18

By Alan's Only

Rating M

 

Summer came to an end and with the great beginning of the year feast came many questions to the 7th year girl who had not had this kind of attention before. Everyone was interested in what she had learned, how long she had been there, even if she had gone. She had not arrived on the train with the rest of the students but joined them somewhere between the carriages and the grand entrance. 

She was animated as she spoke, a fullness to her checks, and happiness finally seemed to take residence in her smile and eyes. Severus felt his heart clench in his chest the moment he saw her. This was the woman he had come to see in his mind's eye; the Hermione who walked into the hall finally seemed self-assured, her body seemed to fit into her uniform correctly, her hair was in thick defined curls clipped at the nape of her neck. He sat in slight shock as the witch moved to sit with the rest of the new 7th years. 

“So Minerva, when did Miss Granger return back to the castle?” Ms. Sprout asked after Dumbledore made his first speech, the new students sorted and the castle began to tuck in for dinner. 

“Funniest thing, she came back 4 weeks early! Millert had sent a letter ahead of her saying that he had nothing else to help her with!” the elderly lady seemed to take it as a compliment, and for a moment Severus felt a small flicker of anger. He quickly pushed it away before he could look further into the cause of the feeling. 

~♡~

Her schedule meant that she barely had time for any of the clubs that wanted her to join. It was something of an unspoken rule that the student who mentored with Millert would join the club they wanted to pursue later in life. The thing was, Hermione was so uncertain.

She had worked tirelessly in her apprenticeship but at every discipline, Sir Millert would say it did not suit her. He would tell her that her mind was for Arithmancy, her movements suited for both charms and potions, but her drive to learn called for a job that would allow her the time to research and study.

He was at a loss at what else the young witch needed to learn. Already she was a registered Animagus and both the aparating lessons and test only took a week. Normally these lessons would cushion out the time he had apprentices. By the beginning of the 10th week, Hermione was offering better research and even found faults with some of the published theories he had in major Transfiguration journals. 

She left the apprenticeship more uncertain than she when she arrived. She had gone to her head of house who offered some NEWT prep tests, they would allow her to get a feeling what career paths may work for her.

~♡~

Hermione sat alone deep in one of the small study areas within the library, she had taken the time since being back to find the books within the libraries that she wanted to read and notate through. The NEWT prep test was the next night and she wanted to surprise McGonagall. She was very thankful the Scottish teacher did not mind tutoring her for these tests. But when she brought it up to the head of house the younger girl felt like she said yes a bit too quickly. Almost too happy to be helping her. 

She had taken to writing the caretaker. He seems to respond better to it than the few times she had tried to stop and talk to him in the halls. She didn’t blame him for his social awkwardness but was relieved he was willing to be her last connection to anything close to family. 

Her panic attacks had lessened to the point only a few very rare things would set them off. The potion Severus had given her had gone bad before she had the chance to use it, and the ones Madam Pomfrey gave her only fared slightly better. It seemed to be easier to push the hands away when they began to tug, she could almost image a dark-colored force pulling them away one by one. 

She gasped, startled slightly at the sound of someone else in the library near her. The sudden intake caused her heartburn to threaten her throat. With a muffled cough and a reach into her bag, pulled a muggle water bottle ou and drank down some water, finishing with a soft sigh of relief. For some reason, every bit of food, mixed with both the pressure from the clubs wanting her to join and the anxiety of NEWTs caused her pain down her throat. 

She stood putting her own journals away; figuring it was close to supper, then her nightly rounds. 

As she moved through the high shelves, her eyes were caught by the potions Master looking through a book near where she was, it was not a plain colored hardback, she would have been able to tell it was upside down.

“Hello Professor,” she said brightly with a wide smile. 

The Male seemed to startle slightly at her voice, but she could only tell by his fingers slipping on the side of a page. A soft hiss escaped him as he lifted his finger to inspect a droplet of blood, “Miss Granger, Good evening, “ he responded smoothly. He placed the book back and grabbed his wand, with a simple healing spell the cut was gone. 

“How was your summer? You had mentioned in class last year that you were going hunting for,” she paused for a moment and raised her hand to place a thoughtful finger on her chin, “Morning heart flower, right?” as she spoke she noticed his hand seemed to twitch by his side as he spoke to her. 

“Yes, Miss Granger. It was quite a good trip,” his response and the way his shoulders seemed to loosen, lead her to believe he was finally calm after being startled. “We will have more than enough for the Seventh Years to try Decem Casu Speculo. I will let you know once the required reading is available.” his voice was quick, and cut her off before she could ask the first question she normally did in class. 

“Oh Perfect Professor, thank you!” she grinned brightly at him rocking slightly from toe to heel, 

“You are welcome, how was your apprenticeship?” he asked, a small cock to his head.

Hermione was slightly taken aback from his willingness to have a conversation, but she wouldn't take the option for granted. “It was good, but he didn't offer me anything that I could use to figure out the rest of my life with,” her hand moved up to tug on that one over the shoulder curl. “When Daniel came back he knew he was going to do,” her voice was soft as she looked down at her toes. “Sir Millert couldn't give me any insight”

“That is difficult.” he nodded and cocked his head again, “Did he not give anything?” he seemed slightly confused. 

A soft laugh bloomed in her chest as she smiled again, a soft blush crossed her cheeks, “No Sir, he pointed out all of my favorite classes within the first week. Agreed that I didn't have the imagination for Divination or the green thumb for Herbology by the second,.” she ticked off the things he had said near the beginning, “But near the end it felt like he tried to show me up by having me proofread his theories,” now her voice was soft and a bit of shame seemed to lace it, her blush gone but now she seemed to chew on her lip, “I found some fundamental issues with his sources in the ones he had not published yet, and two of his published theories seemed to be based on tests not run under the correct circumstances.” 

“Those are finding that could annoy a man like Millert,” he nodded then looked her over, he seemed to take in her appearance, stop at her bottom lip, then met with her eyes. “I have some studies, that are not easy to gain access to, Miss Granger. I find that I do not have the time to flush out certain lines of thought, or to harvest every plant,” his eyes moved down to her hands which seems to shiver at his inspection, “The Second pair of hands and eyes will always be needed when hunting for ingredients, or signs on where something rare might be.” at this point her lip was bitten a bit more firmly, “ Lastly it is ever important to have measured movements over any cauldron,” his deep voice seemed to imply but his words did not confirm just yet. 

“The Art of Potions has been a draw to me sense tending to the Emantur Ligna Corde potions for nearly the entire quarter,” she smiled up at him again her bottom lip slightly wet and a bit darker an ink stain just barely evident, the sound of her wooden soled shoe sliding against the wood seemed slightly loud in the near silent library. 

“Your vial was also the only one I could send to St. Mungos’ Surgery center.” he bowed his head slightly. A blush flared on her cheeks again, she hoped that in the slightly dim light he could not see the dark red.

“Are you offering me a Position?” she asked. For a second time, her demeanor seemed to shock him. She could swear she heard him swallow. 

“He seemed to have given you back your confidence. It is good to see this,” he moved his hand up to touch his caller slightly. “Regardless of this, yes. There is a possibility for one depending on your test NEWTs.  
If you choose to apprentice under a Master.” along brow was arched with this question. 

One of the witches hands moved over her chest almost as though she was trying to stop her heart from fluttering away with the butterflies in her stomach. Was the Professor...flirting with her? 

“I will keep that in mind professor.” she gave him a bow, another bright smile, and quickly moved away heading out of the library.

~♡~

I stood there in shock after the conversation with the now Seventh year. While we spoke all I could see was an incantation of the golden magic. She was every bit of the vision I had seen. The main change was now her skin was sunkissed and looked as he had expected it too. 

She also held herself differently, if Millert sent her back with anything it was a much-needed backbone with a quick wit to go with it. I took a slow breath a raised my hand up again looking at the new scar on my finger. 

She had shocked me when she found me looking through a book near her. I had not known she was only on the other side of a bookcase until I pulled a book off the shelf and could see her through the new gap. 

I watched her in the soft glow from one of the of the sconces lining the walls of the large library. As she read she held the tip of her thumb between her lips. I watched as she seemed to gnaw on slightly as she thought. 

While the lioness seemed to fill some of my thoughts, the witch before filled them more. I watched the witch read, it had been nearly 4 months since the beginning of summer and only 5 days since they were back, honor advanced Potions was on Friday in a double class. So in the last few days, I could only observe her for short moments during meals. 

The away had been clearly needed for the witch. She seemed to have found a good scar cream for her legs. I noticed that fact last as I took in her appearance; he hair seemed to be in more manageable curls, her clothing seemed to be the right size, and, as his gaze took in lower, her crossed legs now showed no scars? I clearly remember her having them along with her shins. 

The picture I had destroyed a few years ago, was still burned into my brain. It was a such a difference from then, the witch sitting in the alcove looked healthy and full of life; the girl he had found in the house of horrors was just a brief memory. The only hint of it has ever happened to ware the crescent-shaped scars on the side of her neck. 

Looking at her through this small slot left my heart beating slightly painfully in my chest. I had clearly missed the witch, a feeling I was not quite using too. I then pulled myself back, slightly shocked at my reaction to seeing her by herself. What was I? ‘A nasty old pervert’ that dark little voice laughed. No, I was simply interested in her well being. I saw how low she could go, and it was good to see her like this. 

‘You clearly want her’ the voice teased and I pinched the bridge of my nose and shook my free hand slightly trying to wave the voice away. Opening my eyes again I could see her move her quill up to her lips, depositing a small drop of ink on her chin. 

I moved back to the shelves. I could feel what I have now begun to call “my magic” tense above my stomach. It wanted to reach out, maybe interact with her again. But I did my best to hold it at bay. My eyes were drawn to her neck, the sun seemed to kiss every inch of that once pale neck, only one or two scars seemed to withstand the treatment she put her legs through. 

I pressed my head down onto the shelf. I could tell that she seemed to take over a bit too many of my senses. I could still feel the touch of prophecy Hermione on my lips. My thoughts were to make sure she succeeded. Have I grown even more found if this Seventh-Year Gryffindor witch?

I had hoped that the time away would lessen the effect she seemed to had on me, but I was wrong. While away I did not feel the overwhelming need to be with her but I felt the pull of missing her somewhere within my chest but it was not something that would keep me from my tasks. I breathed slowly then moved back. 

As I pulled my head back I knocked a book on the floor, my eyes were immediately drawn back to Granger. She looked around started then placed a hand between her breasts wincing slightly. She took a bottle of what appeared to be water and drank deeply before bringing to pack her bag. I the. grabbed a random book and tried to make myself inconspicuous. 

I moved out of the library as I thought about the interaction. I hoped she was not off-put by my comments, but the blush that covered her cheeks left me with the feeling I wasn't in the wrong.


	25. Chapter 25

Pretty much a whole new chapter

 

The test NEWTs came and went quickly the next night. McGonagall said she would give her the results in the morning, but had a very good feeling about her results. Hermione was taken aback for a second but quickly nodded her head and said goodnight. As she left the Head Of House's Study she stopped with a hand over her heart. A deep breath claimed her never as she began the walk back to her rooms. Every so often her foot would catch on an uneven bit of walkway. Her mood only seemed to spike when she could have sworn she felt a hand on her heel. She stopped and took a calming breath before she continued on. 

A glance out one of the tower windows showed it was very late, the only lights outside were from the heavens shining from millions of lights and the large full moon. 

The witch was thankful that it was a weekend night, she could sleep in in the morning. As she walked down the corridor she took note of a black figure out on the grounds. 

She stopped and cast a notice-me-not spell, then a cat eye one for good measure. She leaned forward nearly leaning out to watch the male move out into the woods, from this high and distance she could not see who it was but once they entered the treeline a low deep roar echoed through the still night air. 

She had been leaning out her hands grasping the outer sill of the window to try and watch him. But when her ears heard the rumble on the late summer winds; her hips snapped forward pressing her mound to the windowsill. Out from her mouth came a low grunt. 

She caught herself before she became top-heavy outside the window. 

With a gasp, the witch pulled herself back. Her lower stomach was tight and dampness had appeared on her forehead. Her heart officially returned and her quick breathing did not seem to help. Finally, she was able to take a deep breath and collect her thoughts.

One of the oddest feelings from the sound; was a pinch in the scars from the interaction, she had gone running not far from Hogsmeade. She had officially returned to the school four weeks before classes started but she enjoyed a good few days in the surrounding wizarding villages. She found a lot of her time taken in the apothecary and library in the Ministry. 

So this meant the Chimera was from the school or at least visited. She took a long slow deep breath, now that she was calmer, she was slightly shocked at her reaction to the rumble once the mystery man had entered the forest. She felt slightly damp under her shirt, and as she moved, she felt slight dampness within her panties. She needed to find out more.

~♡~

Then the next morning a large envelope in Crimson red landed in front of Hermione. She was fearful for a moment that this was a howler, but as it made no movement; she picked it up and opened it. It was her promised grades. This must be why her head of the house was not at breakfast.

She kept the owl close as she pulled a quill out from her bag, she scribbles a perfectly legible paragraph and tied it to the owl. Once the owl was told where to deliver it took off and in the chaos of the morning mail made it pretty much undetected to the Potions Master. Who thanked the owl as well, this time with a piece of ham. 

She was excited to begin another apprenticeship, this time in a more dedicated setting. 

~♡~

“Granger,” My voice had a slightly hard edge to it, yet I tried to not seem overly annoyed. Here she was huddled over an empty cauldron near the back of the room puking, after the first cut into a Blubber worm. I could feel a vein pulse in my temple, with every retch of her stomach.

We had begun meeting every Friday, after classes yet before dinner to sort out the schedule for the weekend. I expected her to have the homework for all of her classes finished before the weekend. I wanted to fit in as much training as I could before she graduated. I wanted her to fall in love as he has with this perfect mix between alchemy witchcraft and research. My peers were too much older, and if I could get a mind like hers in this field then all the better for the world. 

After the moment in the library a few weeks ago, the banter had stayed with me. It was easy, and I hoped we might be able to build a friendship that would last once she gained her own Mastership. 

This was our third week, and Hermione found the smell of the blubber worm, was extra rank today. I caught myself as I thought of her first name. I had tried to make sure to only refer to her as formally as possible when thinking to myself. I was drawn to her, my magic wanted to be closer to the witch. I needed to to make sure I did not taint her.

“I am so sorry Sir. I don't know what overcame me,” her voice was soft as she quickly cleaned out the pewter basin, and moved to get a drink of water from the cleaning station. 

“There are worse ingredients than Blubber Worms,” this time my comment had a bit snark. It nearly prompted a laugh from Herm-the witch who turned and smiled brightly at me. My heart beat slowly almost painfully at the sight of her.

“I do remember the “preserved” dragon egg you had us use last year,” she shook her head, her braid heavy as It swayed over her shoulders her eyes moved to look over the area. One side of the lab a ‘study’ area the other half lab. 

We were in my own private labs, she had already given the books around them a once over, as well as took stock of both his private and school ingredient stores. She had dedicated a full weekend to take inventory of all of my resources. She had made mention that she wanted to know where to go to find anything. It was nearly dizzying the number of questions she had asked me that first weekend. 

“Yes, I had some complaints that a few of the girls could not get it off their robes. Had to burn them I believe,” I couldn't help but let a slight chuckle escape me as I walked over to the study area. “Could you have eaten something that disagreed?” I offered while I was interested in the answer my eyes were drawn back to the scroll I had been in the middle of. 

“No, nothing different,” she sighed softly and moved to her station by the study area. 

 

I was pulled out of my thoughts again but the smell of cloth burning and not the sound of her gagging. It felt like I had taken my eyes off the witch and she seemed to have another issue. “Granger? What is burning?” my voice seemed slightly shocked to my own ears as it seemed to catch Hermione off guard as well she looks around.

With a loud yelp, she moved away and cast a dowsing spell on the small fire on her sleeve. She mumbled something as she cast a few more spells to fix the burn.

“Miss Granger, how could you not smell that?” I asked as I stood. With a flick of my hand, I cast an air fresh spell to disperse the fair bit of smoke that had started to fill the room. I moved over to her station to make sure nothing else around her had caught fire.

“I started reading the next page…” her voice was mournful as she sat back onto an empty stool. She held one of my newer alchemy journals against her chest. “I wouldn't be able to handle it if that was your book…” her head was low, chin pressed onto her chest. 

To say I was worried was the least of it. This was the first time in her 7 years here I was fearful she may blow something up. Not being able to smell burning cloth to puking at the smell of something as simple as the worms, those things lead to accidents in the lab. 

“Have you been to see Pomfrey?” I asked simply. Coincidently this was the same thing Dumbledore had asked after I collapsed in class back in my first year teaching. I had gone nearly 3 weeks without eating, and when I had felt the black close in, I was rather excited. 

She sighed before she answered me, then her amber eyes raised to look toward me. Her hand seemed to be fine, I had wanted to check but she was quick enough so I could not do something so stupid. “I feel foolish going to her over every little thing that's wrong. There might be an emergency and she wouldn't make it in time because I was bothering her with my problems.” her voice was still soft and her eyes moved from nine to become downcast. 

“I had the same reserves going to her Miss Granger,” with another sigh I moved to sit back down. “If something like this happens again, I will take you there myself.” I looked down at my scroll before she could respond. The nerve in my temple had started to pulse at the smell of smoke, slowed down yet again. 

~♡~

Since she did not join any classes she signed up to help the Headboy and girl with their patrols. She had gotten rather good at finding teens. It was close to 3 am and by this time of night, the normal teens were usually up in bed. She was about to head up one of the small passageways to own room. 

Dumbledore had given it to her when she arrived early this summer, stating that some head girls kept theirs. While she didn't quite believe his reasoning, she was not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. 

Just as she reached the beginning of the stairs her eyes caught a flicker from outside the window. She quickly moved and leaned out but only saw a bit of black entering one of the side passageways to the dungeon. She was sure Professor Snape would catch them, but after a few moments, her enthusiasm got the better of her and she quickly found a different passage down. Maybe this was the mysterious person from the other night?

She stopped before the passage opened to the dungeon, after a deep breath I slid down into the hallway. Slowly she made her way to where the door let out, yet the soft sound of hooves caught her attention, just around one more corner. A slight bit of fear curled down her spine as she cloaked herself and peaked her head around the stone wall. Fear, surprise, and something else licked the bottom of her stomach as her eyes widen as they landed on the form near the middle of the close to the professor's personal quarters. 

Her watch clicked softly as it hit the third hour in the morning. She prayed the thing in the hallway hadn't heard it. Chewing her lip she took in the form before her.

In front of the potions master's room stood something upon four legs, her mind told her she must be too tired; her eyes must be playing tricks on her. But there it stood in all of its mystical glory. Its sleek black fur glinting in the soft touch light, it was tall enough that one of its head could look her in the eyes. 

She took in the form as she pressed herself against the wall. There stood a chimera, all of the fur and scales were black, its large lion head sported an even darker black mane. 

The small gasp that left her lips when the beast growled was involuntary, but as she looked down the line of the mythical beast her eyes were met with the snake tail, looking right at her as though the spell had no effect on the serpent. 

 

AN: I thank everyone for their reviews and I am sorry for my poor writing skills. Thank you for sticking by me.


	26. Chapter 26

Bruises

Chapter 22- "I am the Lioness"

By Alan's Only

Rating M

Hermione's breath hitched as her eyes met with the inkiness of the eyes of the snake tail, all too soon the rest of the form was turning to look at her a deep growl came from the lionlike head, her knees began to buckle as she watched the beast suddenly change into her dour potions master, standing in the same spot the beast once occupied.

"Professor?" she squeaked before her world went dark.

~♡~

The sound of mumbling assaulted her ears as she started to come too, she was in a soft bed which smelled faintly of detergent. She slowly moved her head, groaning as she tried to open her eyes, the light just a bit too bright. She managed to open them before the voice came any closer to her. 

She was in the hospital wing, the curtains drawn around her. She moved sitting up, pushing the lien sheets off of her school clothes. She grumbled softly looking down at her wrinkled school shirt, thankful that someone had taken off her outer school robe and tie. With another bit of worse muffled under her breath, she turned and was about to rise from the bed when the curtains moved and Pomfrey bustled in.

"Miss Granger, please don't move just yet, I need to take another scan, that tumble you took caused you to get quite a goose egg," the aged healer smiled softly as the young girl moved and situated herself back against the pillows. 

The medi-witch smiled as she pulled her wand from her sleeve and scanned it over the younger girls bushy head. "Well it looks like you didn't receive a concussion from it, which is very lucky…" she smiled softly as she moved her wand along her body a small frown creasing her lips as she took in the reading from the scan.

"Hmm…" she murmured softly, stopping the scan of her just above her stomach. With a few more flicks she frowns ed a bit deeper. “Miss Granger, why didn’t you come in sooner?” her voice was laced with concern.

"For what Ms. Pomfrey?" Hermione asked cocking her head looking down at the tip of the healer's wand, a faint blue light pulsed over her lower stomach, her anxiety spiked in her as the thought of what the medi-witch could mean.

"Miss Granger, My scan is showing that you are pregnant," the healer’s frown deepened as she waved her wand casting a few more spells. "It looks like you are nearly into your second trimester, how have you not noticed any symptoms? Heartburn, morning sickness, motion sickness, what have you."

“Wait, what? I haven't…” her voice broke slightly as she looked at the older witch. Her voice was slightly louder than she had meant. Her hands began to shake as she pulled her knees up to her chest. 

Her brain quickly began going through the statics of what her life was going to be. How could she do this to herself? She chastised, so close to being done with school, so close to finishing top of her class and she failed everyone. 

From what she had read, unwed witches had it far worse than unwed muggles. At least in the muggle world, she would have government help; the ministry, as well as the rest of the wizarding world, would frown upon her, seeing her as a trollop, or even an unfit parent, they could go as far as banishing her if the father came out.

She knew who the father was, but how could she tell him? If he had gone through so much trouble to help her in the beginning. Not after everything he has done, this could be a mark on his own record, fireable offense even.

“Oh no, my dear…" the medi-witch tried to give her a smile but the tight-lippedness of it made an apparent frown as she watched the younger witch. "Well there are still some more scans I can do to check viability before we make any major decisions," She asked sheathing her wand and knitting her hands in front of her.

“Yes please, before that I just need some time," Hermione spoke softly looking down at the sheets on the bed, how would she tell him? Would he even believe her? Why would she do this to herself? 

"Of course dear," Pomfrey smiled kindly. "If you decide to abort, the potion can be done up in about a week," she finally gave the younger girl a slight smile before turning and leaving the small curtained off area.

'Well, what a lovely mess I have gotten myself into' she thought looking down at herself. Her hand moved to place itself on her lower stomach. 'I should've just stayed in the room that night,’ 

That night in question was one of the days after she had moved her stuff back into the castle. Yet, she had wanted to go and ‘sow her oats’ so she went and visited the villages surrounding the forbidden forest. It had been amazing 3 weeks, she learned things she never knew being Muggle-born. She had thought she would be safe to change at least for a while, she had stocked the woods before transforming, wanting to make sure that no hunters would take her as easy prey. 

"Miss Granger…" A soft voice spoke from the other side of the curtain. She jumped and scrambled to straighten out her button down before righting herself, and answered the request for the other side with a simple 'yes?'

The curtains moved as the raven-haired professor, the one who helped cause all of this moved into the area. She gave him a soft smile. "I am sorry for fainting in the hallway, Professor…"

He shook his head and frowned taking in her crumpled form, "It is no matter, Miss Granger." He spoke with a small nod, "Did your eating habits aid in the nasty fall?" he asked with a slight cock to his head, an eloquent eyebrow raised.

"No sir, I have been eating just fine, even with Pomfrey having lifted the spell." She spoke a bit offhandedly, her eyes not rising to look at the dour professor, her hand had yet to move from her lower belly.

"I still have the charm," he spoke as he looked her over again. She could tell that he was edging on slightly nervous, but she knew that there was something pressing he wanted to speak say. She had learned this mood when she had asked to look at his personal stores. As she took inventory he had the same tin lips and hands that would play with the other fingers. 

He wasn't the only one with a pressing topic; knew she needed to tell him that the night under the trees had lead to something growing in her belly, but she couldn't find the words. She just kept her eyes downcast and watched his hands.

"Miss Granger, I have no doubt that you will not tell anyone what you saw in the hallway?" He asked cocking his head looking away for a moment. She let out a sigh relieved one she did not know she was holding, thankful that his intense stare was off of her. Yet, even before the inhale of her next breath his eyes were back on her.

"No professor, I won't tell a soul," she spoke, her hand clenching softly in the material of her shirt, she wanted to tell him, but the tears that clogged her throat made it next to impossible to speak.

"Very well," he spoke with a curt nod, he turned as he grasped the curtain a soft sound made him stop. 

He turned a deep frown on his face as the sound of barely muffled sobs escaped the young girl. "Miss Granger, I assure you a fall like that will have no lasting effects on you,"

"Professor…" She spoke looking up, her eyes still filled with tears, her knuckles white as she gripped the material of her shirt.

"Yes, Miss Granger? I do not have all day to calm your simpering," he spoke, his voice soft, but if she had been in the right state of mind she would go as far to bet gallons that his voice was not as sarcastic as it would have been. He looked nearly scared as she watched him her large eyes glossy under the tears, eyelashes in wet clumps.

"I am the Lioness…" she spoke her amber eyes still shimmering with tears her small perky nose tinted red.


	27. Chapter 27

Hey guys. I have only like two chaptera left. I will probably add a bonus chapter, or make the last one super long. Please, no flames on her choice. While not written in stone yet, there are some major implications. 

 

Chapter 23

Rating-M

 

“I am the lioness”

For a brief moment, I thought the world had stopped, that I happened to have swallowed my tongue and now I was dead. My ears thrummed painfully, as I took a deep even breathe through my nose.

"You are the lioness?" I found my voice was nearly shaky. I wished that her brows did not give away the fact that she heard his response. That his emotions were so suddenly lane bare.

"Yes, Professor," Her voice was soft as she looked down at her folded hands, they cupped the lower part of her stomach just under her belly button. I suddenly realized she had been holding her stomach since I entered the room. I had waited for Pomfrey to finish before I walked closer. I had overheard that the Medi-Witch wanted to run some more tests, but that was the only snippet.

I looked down at the girl taking in the site of her again, while I had watched her grow, the only image I could pull was her as a youth. I compared the two; her hair now fell in waves of curls, there was none of the youthful frizz. Her face was no longer gaunt, skin that beautiful sunkissed tan, her body looked healthier now. But as my eyes fell on to her hands I could see them shiver, one clenched in her shirt. 

My heart beat painfully as I look at her. ‘You did this, you took such a bright bit of magic and fucked it’ the dark voice hissed in the back of my head, I felt as though the voice drug its tone over my spine. It caused my stomach to clench painfully. ‘She will be seen as a whore now’

"Miss Granger, Do you know the Wizarding laws pertaining to pregnancy?" My voice was tentative, soft; devoid of my normal venom and spite. I could feel my fingers start to throb as I rub them between each other. 

"I have yet to have a reason to look into them, I can't say I know any of them," she replied, her amber eyes glimmering slightly, I watched her lower lip quiver again. Tears streamed down her face. 

I finally turned away from her, unable to look at her any longer. ‘How many times have you gotten off to the lion?’ the voice hissed again. I had to take a deep breath and try to push the voice away.

"Miss Granger, if you choose to keep this child, you will be forced to wed, before the birth or to be looked down on for the rest of your life," my words were short and slightly chipped. I had not looked back at her when I asked this, I could not let her think this annoyance in my voice was toward her.

A small sound escaped the female. She continued to make small sounds as turned back to look at her, she was crying. My throat felt thick when I swallowed. My left pinky had gone nearly numb from my other hand.

I caused this. I caused these tears, this pain. There was no way I would impeach on her decision, my failure will have no say in the matter of her body and her future. Yes, I could offer her my hand, but what good would that do? A loveless marriage and our names would still have the red mark.

“If Ms. Pomfrey's tests come ba-” I stopped myself as she looked up at me her lip still quivering, “Hermione this is your choice. I can brew you a potion that will simply be like a miscarriage. Nothing more,” my voice had slowly changed in the reply when I had started before she looked up at me. It was calm before her eyes landed on me as I spoke it went calm then steadily became thicker.

"Ye-yes… professor…" came her reply.

TBC!

((So… anyone else thinks she might go through with it… but what in the world would she think afterward… I have never had to have this decision…))

That was written when I was young and naive. These chapters really hit home with me and if you have rude reviews about anything that happens here I will delete them.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

 

 

“Severus I will have to ask you to leave, I need to run some further tests on Hermione here,” the curt voice of the Medi-Witch seemed to make both of them jump. With a bow the potions master left, his eyes lingering on the witch in the for just a brief moment longer before he left. 

“Alright, Hermione, I have a few more spells, then we will have to call the headmaster and McGonagall,” her voice was still rather curt, and made the younger girls hand clench in the shirt. She nodded and followed the Medi-Witch's instructions, laying back and lifting her shirt. 

The older witch began to run her wand in a much more intricate pattern on the younger witch's lower stomach. A small whiff of smoke came from off left side of Hermione's lower abdomen. A concerned look appeared on the elder witch's face as she recast the spell, another proof of smoke near the left side. 

Hermione watched all of this, she stayed quiet and chewed on her lip. Her hands clenched and throat worked to keep questions to herself as the older woman used her magic. 

“Hermione, I am not sure whether this is good news or bad, but this child may not be viable. From what I can tell it has implanted near or in your fallopian tube,” the older witch's voice was soft as she looked up at the young witch.

The tears began to form in her eyes as a little bit of relief filled her, the choice was easy then right? With a shuddering breath, Hermione closed her eyes and let a few of the tears slip from under her lids.

“Now, there is a chance we can safely move it to a better spot,” Pomfrey offered looking at the young girl. Hermione believed that the other which took her tears to be of sadness but to tell the truth, she was thankful.

“I asked Professor Snape to brew a potion,” the Medi-Witch had a slightly shocked look on her face but did not interrupt, “How much longer do you believe I have to the choice?”

“I believe till the potion is finished, though as it grows you may start to have pain, which I am amazed you have not felt yet. You will have to make your choice by then,” another almost curt nod but she seemed to stop herself. “Sleep, I will write you an excuse if you are late in the morning, I will speak to the headmaster myself,” the elder witch looked as though she wanted to say more, but she simply shook her head and left. 

Left alone in the small area she pulled her legs up again. She wouldn't be able to sleep. As she sighed and rested her head on her knee she felt a soft tug on her shirt.

~♡~

The week went slowly, classes seemed to slow as Halloween weekend came closer. What was a perfect time for… well for one of the most life-changing decisions she has ever had to make. 

She moved through her classes, never really listening. Unsure if McGonagall or Pomfrey had told the other teachers, but everyone seemed to take her attitude in stride.

She was thankful that she did not have potions for the week, Dumbledore had made it an extended weekend, to celebrate the first Hallow night after Voldemort's Death. It would have been too hard to look at him, to know she really did not ask what he wanted. Though she got the feeling, no matter his own feelings he would let her do what she thought was right. It was her life, and while the unborn may be partly due to him, it was her life that would suffer. 

Most of her classmates seem to ignore her, the clubs that had badgered her earlier in the year, they seemed not to care for her joining any longer. She was unsure if they knew too, fear would creep along her during class. That she was suddenly hugely pregnant, people were sneering at her. She would have to ask to leave, just to sip on a small vial of calming draught. 

Now Thursday night, she had led the other students to the gate, they were having the Halloween party in Hogsmeade for the 7th years. She wanted to join but at the same time, she could not bring herself to leave the school grounds. 

The tugging had gotten steadily worse through the week, nothing even seem to trigger it. The hands would appear suddenly and seemed to get worse than the last before the dark-colored magic would begin to pull the hands away. 

During the week and the time not on homework, she had thought long and hard, wrote essay after essay. Dark things that she was glad she burned, fears of what the only world left would do to her if she didn't do this. Fears of her future, not being able to make something of herself before making another life.

Some of the essays where about mating in the mythical and natural species, what factors came into Animagus and breeding. While she read these, a spot on the back of her neck seemed to twinge, that was another recurring theme of the week. 

When the hands would tug, or she was on her second inkwell there would be a twinge on the back of her neck. At first, she was scared it was coming from the few scars she had been unable to remove. But the placement it was wrong, it seemed to be at the back her neck. From what she had read the implications and speculations of the feeling was things she would rather not think about in the current time. 

Hermione's knew she was about to head up to her room, where a small vial will set. That vial will help her get out of a situation that under different circumstances this choice would not even be a blip in her mind. 

While what she wanted to do held a stigma in the Muggle World, the wizarding world seemed to take it in stride. 

All she knew for good as she walked the long way back up to the castle, is that while this might be hard now, she would will get through with it. 

She promised herself that next time, she will be more careful. Next time she will be ready to act on clear intent, not pheromone-soaked lust. Maybe have Severus ask her out to dinner first. 

~♡~ 

It was right there… the small Vail sitting on the edge of her dresser. ‘If you took it, smashed it, you could keep her.’ No, no matter what the dark part of his brain said, he could not keep such a bright flame. ‘You can keep her away from the bad, well. Not your evil. No.’ The voice ventured, it seemed to try and adapt to his ways of making it go, ‘Your evil is inside of her already.’

This week had been hell on the male. His body ached in ways it had not in years. Not since the Dark Lord was in total power. He couldn't sleep, and he would stay away from the great hall for every meal. He had made the excuse that he had extra things to do, or a potion needed extra tending. He hadn't eaten for nearly 3 days. 

He moved through his classes much the same. Kept the sentences short and the assignments long. He would walk into the class write down a page, give a brief description the sit at his desk watching. The first years were shocked that he had such a sudden change just into the school year. Other students exchanged money, having taken bets on how long his ‘nice mood’ would last. 

Every moment he spent in his lab, the cauldron on the table bubbling a dark green called to him. The voice in his head, low and terrible spoke to him. It caused him to jump sometimes when he worked over the potion. ‘Adding scale of the Ottarwyrath will cause her to never be fertile, teach her she should have chosen differently.’ It told him dirty things, ‘You could use the child, just like your daddy did' reminded him of the things his father had done. ‘Not like she would have done this with you, your one chance and you did this? You are a sad sad man.’

Then there were the times while he was laying in bed willing the sleep to come, the voice would whisper what the world would do to the girl whose life he had destroyed. ‘She will be forced to work on the street, not able to live up to what she could have if you had not tainted her’ The voice spoke of the horrors she could have had to endure if he had forced her to keep it. ‘You will never go without again, you could keep her chained to a bed’

He was shocked out of his thoughts by the sound of the front entrance opening in the Head’s main room. With a small sound he apperated quickly away, he needed to get out before the voice had him do anything else. 

~♡~

A small note that was left on one of the tables near her doorway in the main room caught her eye. Hermione moved to pick it up and open it easily.

H

I know this may seem odd, but I was in a similar position as you. It is easier in your feline form. 

M

With a soft sound, Hermione held the small note to her chest. She made her way to her rooms and sat on her large bed. Her eyes had instantly locked on the small vial on her bedside. The liquid seemed to call to her. Her stomach squeezed in slightly painful hunger but she knew she would not have been able to eat at dinner. 

She moved slowly to the vial looking down at the small glass. Her hand moves briefly to her stomach then with a shuddering breath she brought the potion to her lips. 

♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are nearing the end folks. You can take knowledge that I have atleast one more chapter ♡


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

 

_I could smell distressed throughout the forest, but for some reason, no other animals seemed out that night. While these forests normally harbored rather dangerous creatures, none seemed out to hunt this obvious amount of pain. As I kept in the underbrush my breathing slow and steady, I could taste the track of Pheromone to the gentle bubbling stream. I could see the girls frame sitting in the grass her knees up to her chest, she seemed to look out over the creek._

 

_ I slowly walked forward my main head hung low, my tail staying within the grass. My other head seemed to just be content chewing. She did not seem to react to me but I could smell fear spike for a moment, the sense of calm came over her. I walked slowly keeping my eyes trained just down and moved to lay beside her, she laid her head on my back. _

 

_ “You know, I am unsure what I feel, I feel a bit numb, but at the same time I feel.. Relief?” her voice was soft as she spoke, but I could still hear her, “I know I am doing the right thing for me, there is so much ahead of me,” her voice was soft one hand going down to her belly. “I guess I am scared if this gets out and if I am making the right decision.” her hand moved and trailed in my fur. A gentle purr rumbled through me.  _

 

_ I knew I could never be like this with her in my true form, it would be something I would never allow. I could never let anyone inside my shell, it was the only thing that kept me safe through those years. The purr seemed to lull her for a little bit as she ran her hand through my mane gently, careful not to catch any of the small snarls. If I could give her just a bit of comfort, while this happened, then I would. Who knows how she would have reacted if I was in my natural form. _

 

_ “I feel weird, I don't think it is a bad weird. It's almost like sadness for the end of something but it's me… innocence, my youth.” she placed her face in my fur again. “ but it isn't because of what...we…” her voice stuttered softly as she hid her face in my fur again. “It's the fact that I made the choice,” I could almost hear a laugh in her voice.  _

 

_ “I wrote 10 essays this week. They help me process things. Thank you for letting me make this choice Severus.” this was the first time she had ever said my name. It sounded almost odd but my purr deepened, my large head rubbed her leg.  “I know I will have another chance at being a mom, I will have a better start next time. I would love if you take me to dinner first at least,” her voice was firm then held a small laugh but then a soft gasp of pain left her lips as her hand moved to her stomach again.  _

 

_ Without warning Hermione changed into her lioness form and curled into a tight ball, I moved to curl with her, my large body cupping hers as I extended a large black wing to cover her slightly and give her a sense of warmth and closeness. I hoped she could understand.  _

 

_ I will not leave her tonight. I will watch her and help her, she will be able to grow into that beautiful woman I saw in the prophecy. Only then will I ever forgive me for putting her through this.  _

 

~♡~

 

I awoke with a slight start.

 

Sometimes that dream would come to me out of the blue other times it was when she was mentioned in The Daily Prophet. In the beginning, it had made my heart hurt, but as the years went on I was able to forgive myself and the feeling turned from pain to pride.

 

The first bit of forgiveness was while I worked with her as she apprenticed. I had sent papers and essays to Journals under my name with her name as my co-author. My name got it there, her name kept it there. She met and rose above any challenge I gave her. Excellent disagreements between us had kept her in the lab far past curfew.

 

The second bit came from Graduating Top of her class, with the highest NEWTs scores in almost all of her classes. She had honors in 5 of her master level classes and even university credits.

 

The last bit was when she also gained the title; Potions Mistress. 

 

Finally, I could look in a journal and see her name attached to it. I could finally shut the dark voice away. From within my dungeon, I could watch the star that is Ms. Granger light up the world of Potions, and realize to myself I did not destroy her.

 

I could still remember her laugh when she had said dinner. I never brought it up, I kept our apprenticeship as that and only that; I taught her as my pupil. 

 

It was lunch by the time I made it out of my labs, I had been working on a potion to go with the muggle Vaccines. Take one and be done, I had made some headway in finding binders for each of the medical elixirs but I still had more to research, and I needed help.

 

As I passed the entrance to the great hall, I took in the silence of the school. It had been nearly 5 years since Hermione had left. Finally, I had the balls to admit I wanted to reach out to her. I needed the help, and she hadn't published since early spring. I hoped that if I sent the owl now, early summer, she would be open for the co-authorship I offered. 

 

I made my way to the owlery and found one of the quicker ones. I tied my letter then sent the owl off. As I watched its brown body disappear on the horizon I sent out a hope that she would agree. 

 

~♡~

 

The same owl nearly landed in my lunch the not long after I sent the letter. The message it carried was a simple written in the careful quick scrawl of Ms. Granger.

 

Severus,

 

I will be there tomorrow at 8 pm, the northern gate. 

 

Hermione

 

Ps. I still expect dinner sometime.

 

Shock to say the least ran through me as I read the simple reply. As the feeling of lighting ran down my spine, I could feel my magic flare with the shock. The feeling of it warm in my upper stomach seemed to fill the small dark parts that had gathered since she left. A small smile split my lips as I reread it. 

 

I had dinner reservations to make. That owl was sent out with much fewer nerves, and the almost smile stayed on my lips until I gave myself an early night.

 

~♡~

 

The summer had been very mild so far this early summer, but this night was surprisingly humid. It was odd weather but not too far out of the norm. More so with the muggles doing what they do, destroying what they have. 

 

I stood at the front gate my collar slightly damp, as I cast another cooling spell. I had walked out half-past 6, to make sure I would not miss her if she was early. The sounds of the bugs and late day birds tried at my nerves. 

 

Those same nerves have been steadily getting more and more frayed as the day had gone on, yet another reason I was thankful it was summer. No one in the school could take note of my manner. 

 

My eyes scan the path up to the gate again as I pulled a small watch from my pocket. I should not have come out as early as I did; I expected nothing much exact punctuality from the witch. She should be here soon, but at the same time, the sweat on my temples was not from the heat. It was my nerves. 

 

While she was in school I would have never admitted I wanted a chance to have the proffered dinner with her. 

 

Maybe if she had grown with different parents, ones that seemed to care for her, not ones that only used her. Maybe if I had not taken liberties with her. These and a few more reasons had kept me from asking her. Hell, those reasons kept me from asking even after she graduated.

 

To say I felt less now for her would be a misunderstanding. While I kept my distance from her, I cradled the warm feeling of her magic with mine. The nights where the voice would be just a bit too convincing and the cool waters of death seemed too inviting. My magic would flair and keep the thoughts at bay. Sometimes the image of her as the older witch would wrap me in her arms. 

 

This had not gone away, because I believed it went past simple lust. 

 

~♡~

 

(I try not to POV switch in chapters but gonna do it in this one. Mainly cuz I feel like it needs it.)

 

~♡~

When the letter arrived just after lunch, I was quite happy to see the Hogwarts owl. He had been the one I used when sending off the theories to the Potions Journals. He was the only one that Severus would offer small bits of sausage too when it would return with messages.

 

I took the letter away and grabbed some of the deli meat I had left. I opened the letter noting that it was Severus’ seal on the dark black wax. I could feel my heart clench in excitement as I scanned his letter. It was well written and well thought out, of course, it would be coming from him. A wide grin split my lips as I moved to grab a well-worn quill and ink, quickly jotting my reply on a spare bit of apartment. I gave the owl another bit of meat before opening the window to let him return. 

 

The grin turned into a small smile as I held up his reply.

 

It had been nearly five years since I had graduated. So much had changed in my 7th year, every achievement I had he had some credit due for them. 

 

Even if his critics had kept me up through the night, rewriting an essay due at the end of the quarter. He became the mentor McGonagall wanted to be, and he never boasted. 

 

Last year McGonagall had done an interview about my school years, and in my opinion, said things that were a bit overblown. But I don't blame her, the Gryffindor house had finally won the House cup in my seventh year. I had been one of the first shining stars of her pupils in a long time. 

 

But Severus had become to me like a steady object. He treated me no different after our incident, while I would not have minded if he took me up on the dinner offer; I thankful he had not. If we had started before I left, I would have never left. 

 

I missed the feeling somewhere just above my stomach, a small warmth that sparked when we worked together in the same room. Though sometimes it would burn with the same intensity as the heat somewhere lower when we argued. Bickering about chopping or slicing spider leg, or a half stir would be better than a ¾ one.

 

Then the moments I stole from him. Where he would be sitting there reading, one hand holding his quill while the other made a slight fist and would rub his pointer finger on the first knuckle of his thumb. Moments where he would be so entranced with a potion he would not notice that he would rub small scuffs into his wooden spoons. 

 

Then there were nights I would hunt the Chimera. We had made a small schedule for runs in the forest, keeping us separate, to make sure we would never meet at a time like that again. He would run ahead of me, leaving small clues and feasts, but never enough for me to catch him. He even gave me training that McGonagall could not have. He taught me to think like a creature, not just a human in a creature shape. 

 

A week after what I felt was a close hunt, he let me know why he never registered. It fell around the same time I had sent out some of my essays on the mating of Mythical creatures. 

 

‘Animagus animals can be described as spirit animals, and those resemble animals in more ‘natural world’. Animals that evolved not mixed with magic somewhere in the line.’

 

Almost nothing is known of mythical Animagus past the 15th century. The last one written about was a boy who had changed while escaping the court of Charles the VII of France. He had been captured by the king first and tortured until he returned to the mythical creature. The king had hoped the magic would heal he ever-increasing sores. It held him on for 2 extra years, but no further as the ministry came to capture the boy. He had not been seen outside of the ministry castle since then. While papers were written on the boy he was not allowed to ever leave. Laws came into effect after the boy’s nephew fought for his freedom and it was announced he had passed away. 

 

Severus was scared of losing his freedom. If it came out that he was mythical there would be requests for studies, and a loophole in the law could allow the Ministry to hold him in custody until they made sure he was no harm. Experiments and tests alone could keep him there for years. 

 

I pulled myself out of my thoughts as the whistle on the kettle went off. I made myself a cuppa before moving through my small flat. He had mentioned a room would be available while I stayed to study with him.

 

This small flat had never felt like home. I missed the feeling of a castle around me. Magic everywhere, the scent of warm grass on the summer wind. I missed Hogwarts every morning as I made a simple porridge, or when I had to leave my wand at the desk when entering the Hillow Library just outside of London. 

 

But I would not trade these years learning and growing by myself for anything within those teaching grounds. Even for the dark-winged beast that called me back at certain times in my cycle. Learning with him taught me to trust my instincts, and putting that to use in my adult world seemed to be exactly what I needed to continue having the self-assured attitude that Sir Millert had helped install. 

 

With the cuppa gone I began to pack my things. Everything would fit into my truck, the larger furniture was pleased with the flat. Most of the books I had collected over these years had never even seen the outside of my trunk. 

 

This was going to be a whole new adventure, one that I hoped, would mirror the vision that had fully returned to me. I never found myself mad at his reaction, to him not telling me clearly what was going on in the ‘prophecy’. He was just as scared at the implications as I would have been. A pregnant student kissing him, that would worry any good teacher.

 

Good teacher..  those words stayed with me as I finished boxing my tiny kitchenette, then moved to the small sleeping area. It was calming to do the sorting and packing of the shrunk items into my trunk, it always amazed me how much could fit if things were shrunk right.

 

Good Teacher, that did not seem a way to describe Severus to me. While I school I would never say that I didn't see him as a teacher, or someone who did not deserve the respect of a teacher. But in school, I could see someone beaten by the early parts of the war. I could see someone who struggled to grow from a past like my own. Even if he had never felt it, I felt a kinship to him that I really had not felt to someone else; then or now.

 

Once things were packed except for the few toiletries and my bedding, I settled down for the night burrowing into my blankets. 

 

With the hope that Severus took my not so hidden hint, I hoped I would not be left hungry when I arrived at the school tomorrow.

 

~♡~

  
  


“Seeing you tonight has been amazing, ” the bright smile that continued to inhabit my lips stayed. We had been quiet for awhile both drawn into our own reading.

 

We were sitting in a small area in the back of his lab, he had set up their stations much to how I had them Five years ago. He knew that I would be eager to see his research, and I was glad he thought of take-away. 

 

We sat and talked as we ate, he would stop with a forkful just to his lips; his eyes and apparent train of thought focused on what he was reading. I would remind him by batting the end of his fork.

 

The first time I reached over and took a soft bat at it, the food had not been secured and flung back onto his black outer robes. He actually /hissed/ in surprise! He moved quickly to remedy the mess, choosing to take off top robe leaving his black jacket on. But in the quick moments, I could see a faint blush on his cheeks. 

 

The second time the food was more secure and all I received was an arched brow. 

 

“It has been a pleasure going over all of this with you,” his voice and the slight upturn on the side of his lip betrayed he was just as enthused by the night. 

 

“Early you had asked why I was so quick to coming out,” I offered, I was ready to give the reason I gave such a quick response. He nodded and sat his book down. A clear sign to continue. 

 

“For the past 3 years I have been researching Animgus’, magical ties,  and what leads to mythical forms,” I pulled out from my bag a black journal on the front was a silver embossed Chimera. He leaned forward, not interrupting. “I was able to track down one other mythical Animagus,” I flicked open the journal and offered it to him.

 

On the page I offered was an elderly Male who slowly transformed into a large feathered snake. There was a sample of a feather I had taken on the page as well. Severus’ brows furrowed as he watched the picture. A slim finger ran over the edge of the feather. 

 

“He was hiding in the mountains near Toluca Mexico,” I reached over and turned the page for him, on this side was a drawing of his home. No exact places or names. “He spoke of his family and the curse placed upon it. He was the last of a fairly long line.” 

 

I sat back and took a long drink of sweet wine he had offered near the end of dinner. 

 

//nearly in the before common was the myth.

 

12 brothers spied an Oracle bathing. All twelve brothers were cursed to turn in beasts. 

 

These twelve brothers grew lines of their own children and spread far and wide across the earth. Only the first son of each brother would carry on the line. As time went on and the magical curse found magical output, as in a wizard, they would manifest those transformations. Thus legends around the world began. 

 

//

 

“Well Hermione this is something,” his voice was soft as he returned the book, he mimicked me and took a long drink of wine, “You are saying my father was one of the lines?” 

 

“I believe so,” I nodded and flipped through the pages. “There are a few things I would love to…” I chewed on my lip and moved my eyes to meet him keeping them slightly hooded. 

 

Five years taught me a lot, two years on the dating scene taught me even more about myself. I had spent the first three years away thrown into my work. I had to make something of this second chance I had to bloom. 

 

When Potions Mistress was added to my name I began to look for the company. I looked far and came to find many hated that I was so young and already accomplished. So I tried the bar scene, while I could get a man back to my flat; I could not seem to find any desire to go further. The times I tried, they did not meet any mental expectations. 

 

Halfway through the night, I found my stomach full of butterflies, they had come from the buddle of wiggly nerves that inhabited it early. I felt the same draw I remembered when we worked together. The draw both held to much respect for the other to never act on. 

 

Now was a whole new game. 

 

“Are you asking to study me Hermione?” he asked, his brow rose. He leaned back again and cupped the goblet with his long fingers, bringing it up to his lips. 

 

“In short,” I laughed with another wide smile. “In the long, it would be a co-authorship with my study also.” I looked up at him more fully, I watched as a small drop of pink wine collected in just the corner of his mouth. I mimicked the lick, as I saw his tongue flick to catch the sweat droplet. 

 

“I believe we could come to an agreeable arrangement,” he reasoned with a smirk curling the slide of his lip. 

 

I stood and stretched, offering him a much smaller smile, I watched him under heavy hoods again.

 

“Severus, I feel like a hunt.” I leaned over the table to look at him, my hands found clear spots on the table. I cocked my head and gave what I hoped was a playful smile, “Maybe I could catch the Chimera this time?”

  
  
  
  


The end.


End file.
